De Mí
by ShainaOphiuccus
Summary: Candy está con sus amigas y amigos en la mansión de los Andly celebrando la Navidad. De pronto llega alguien quién le cambiara de animo y pensar. ¿Quién será? Este es mi primer Fanfic en Español, díganme que les parece por favor.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y la linea historial me pertenece.**

**Bueno, está historia se dio así de repente por estar pensando en esa personita a quien tanto adoro. Espero y les guste. Perdón por la forma de escritura, es mi primer FanFic en Español. :D ¡R&R Por favors!**

1.2.12

Prólogo

(\/)  
>(^.^)<p>

P.O.V Femenino

_Todos los días en la noche, nos encontramos en un lugar prohibido. Un lugar donde nadie más que tú y yo podemos entrar. Nos sentamos en el césped y miramos a las flores que nos acorralan. Cuando estamos solos, estamos en el paraíso. Nada ni nadie nos puede separar. Estamos sentados, recargados en un pilar, esperando a que el cielo se torne negro y se ilumine con el esplendor de la luna y el brillo de las estrellas. Cuidadosamente colocas tus brazos a mí alrededor; me tomas en tus brazos y no me dejas ir._

_Tímidamente, toco tus manos y una sonrisa de dibuja en mi rostro. La sensación de tenerte cerca de mi es única, nada se compara a ello. Siento tu respiración en mi cuello y mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. No te hablo por miedo a terminar con esto, pero de pronto algo más rompe el silencio que nos acompañaba. En lo alto de un árbol, un sinsonte posa deleitándonos con su canto._

_Tus manos se alejan de mí, y la sonrisa en mi rostro se devánese. Aún no quiero que te vayas, quiero esperar el amanecer contigo. Pero ya veo, yo me equivoque. Tu nunca me dejarías, solo quieres caminar a mi lado. Me tiendes tu mano y cuidadosamente me ayudas a parar. Me tomas de la mano y caminamos a los alrededores de este hermoso lugar. Los árboles de manzanos nos invitan a su sombra. Disimuladamente pasas uno de tus brazos sobre mis hombros y me atraes a ti. Yo te abrazo para atrás y caminamos juntos, sin rumbo alguno y hasta el final._

_En un parpadeo de ojos, dejamos de estar en este lugar y nos pasamos al pasado. Un año después de habernos conocido. Estamos frente al castillo de pólvora. Yo estoy con mi familia mientras tú estás del otro lado de la cerca con tus amigos. El castillo de pólvora se quemaba y tú con tu mirada me llamabas. Bajé la mirada del castillo para encontrarme con la tuya, la cual me gritaba que me amabas. Te regrese la mirada y deseé que entendieras mi silencio. Regresamos al paraíso, pues el sol ya da señales del amanecer. Nos miramos por un largo tiempo mientras nos decimos con la mirada, "Te Quiero." Me sonrojo con esa mirada que me dedicas, y cierro los ojos para recordar tus dedos acariciar mi rostro. Pero ya es hora; te alejas dejándome en mi lugar de espera. No tengo nada de que sufrir. La siguiente noche estaremos juntos nuevamente. Aunque estemos sienes de millas alejados y separados, nos estamos esperando desde el momento en que nos marchamos._

_Doy un paso hacia tras, aún mirando tu fuerte y firme espalda alejándose y despierto más feliz que nunca. Doy las gracias a Dios por dejarme encontrar contigo cada noche y me preparo para volverte a ver a la noche._

(\/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**"La Distancia no importa, ya que la paciencia es una virtud que tu y yo tenemos. La espera para el amor que tenemos es algo real y siempre serré tuya." L**

(\/)  
>(^.^)<p>

P.O.V Masculino

1.3.12

_Ya es de noche y no lo entiendo, el sueño aún no me consume. No quiero dejarte esperando y que por eso te vayas hoy. Sé que maldecir no me traerá nada bueno, pero comienzo a impacientarme. Recuerdo la noche anterior y me calmo un tanto. Por fin, cierro los ojos y en un tiempo que desconozco, me encuentro en un lugar. Pero no lo entiendo, es diferente al lugar de la noche anterior. No hay flores, ni árboles, pero sí un sonido familiar. Al mirar esa figura reposando en una gran roca, mi corazón comienza a palpitar ferozmente._

_Me miras y tu sonrisa de media luna ilumina mi mundo. La forma en que caminas hacia mí me hace estremecer. Camino hacia ti y una vez más te tome entre mis brazos. Tus largas y delicadas manos se aferran a mí camisa. Me fascina encontrarme contigo y al abrazarte más, me doy cuenta de que el sonido familiar es el mar. Con el dolor de mi corazón, te alejo de mí para tomarte de la mano y caminar por la horilla. Tu mano se siente tan fría en la mía, creo que te enojaste. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a una roca._

_Una vez ya estando parados frente a esta, suelto tu mano completamente. Me subo a la roca para sentarme y me dan ganas de reír al ver tu dulce cara de incredulidad. Te tiendo la mano y tú, fingiendo demencia, me ignoras y reposas en la roca. No te das cuenta de mi descenso hasta que te tumbo conmigo. La arena bajo nuestros pies se siente tan fresca. El resplandor de la luna encuentra tu cara y me alegro de encontrar una sonrisa en vez de una mueca._

_La sensación que tengo cuando reposas tu pequeña cabeza en mi hombro es algo único en mi vida. Amo cuando haces eso disimuladamente, y después cuando te cojo de los hombros y juntos contemplamos las estrellas. El ruido que causan las olas del mar apaga el sonido de nuestros latidos y respiración. Te volteas un poco más a mí y posas tu cabeza en mi pecho mientras tu brazo abraza mí abdomen. Desde que nos conocimos, esto es lo más cerca que hemos estado. En ti, también, siento las ganas que deseas que esto sea real. Yo igual lo deseo. En estos lugares donde nos encontramos, no me molesta no poder escucharte, pues sé que algún día te sujetare en verdad._

_Ya veo el sol salir, el tiempo se agoto. Con un gran dolor me tengo que ir. Te pones de pie, me sonríes y me invitas a parar. Al pararme, te abrazo ferozmente y me llevo tu olor. Siento tu sonrisa en mi pecho y mirándote fijamente, te acaricio la mejilla. El tiempo que el Señor nos da se termino. Te espero a la noche, Amor mío._

(\/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**"El Amor que te tengo va creciendo muy rápido cada vez que nos encontramos. Como dos Enamorados, nuestro corazón late como uno." A**

(\/)  
>(^.^)<p>

1.4.12

P.O.V. Femenino

_Las veces que nos hemos encontrado han sido fenomenales. Pero la noche anterior me dejaste con una gran preocupación. Aunque la noche anterior te portaste muy misterioso, me fascino poder verte, pero creo que el mar te alejo de mi, pero eso fue ayer. Hoy te sorprenderé más que ayer, y estaremos juntos una vez más. Hoy solo quiero que me abraces y solo quiero oler tu perfume. El túnel del tiempo ya está al final, entro a un mundo tropical donde no existe más que la naturaleza, tú y yo. Al entrar, me encuentro con árboles, flores, el canto de los pájaros con el ruido de la cascada, un cielo iluminado por la luna y la luz de las estrellas del amor._

_Alguien tapa mis ojos y mi corazón se acelera. Puede que seas tú, pero estas manos son muy frías. Me zafo de la persona quien ha tapado mi vista; eres tú. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en nuestras caras y al abrir tus labios me dices…_

_-Esta es mi última visita- La sonrisa se desvanece al tiempo en que mi mundo se viene abajo. Tu sonrisa no desvanece, al contrario, se intensifica. Si dejaras de venir, el que estés sonriendo no tiene sentido alguno. Siento un ligero peso en mis hombros y me doy cuenta de que son tus manos. Me atraes a ti justo cuando comienzo a llorar, y es luego que escucho mi llorosa voz. Hoy, el Señor nos ha dado permiso de hablar… sí es la última vez que nos veremos. No quiero que sea triste, así que me separo de ti lo suficiente como para secar las lágrimas y hacer que una nueva sonrisa aparezca es ni rostro._

_Estamos sentados frente a la cascada mientras que contemplamos las estrellas que simbolizan nuestro amor. Reposo mi cabeza en tu firme pecho, cierros los ojos, y memorizo los patrones que haces con tu mano en mi espalda. Me muero de decir lo que siento, de decir que te quiero, pero tengo miedo de que este sueño mágico se termine. De pronto siento como te estás recostando, mis manos se aferran a tu camisa mientras caemos al césped con todas esas flores envolviéndonos en su olor. Su olor me llena de valor y con un suspiro te susurro…_

_-Te amo- tus manos paran de acariciar mi espalda y solo quedan quietas en mi brazo. Tengo miedo de que esto te incomode, pero luego suspiras y tus manos comienzan su ritmo nuevamente. Después de un momento, me recuestas en el césped completamente mientras tú te inclinas sobre mí y me miras intensamente. Tus ojos chocolate me penetran a la vez que tus labios se acercan a los míos. Y justo cuando están a punto de rozarme… despierto. El tiempo se acabo._

(\/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**"Un adiós doloroso hiere mi corazón, mientras te sueño a cada momento. Pero el amor que te tengo nunca desvanecerá. Pues te AMO y eso nada lo cambiara." L**

**¡Acepto sugerencias para que esta historia funcione! **


	2. Amor Inmortal prologo

Amor Inmortal-Prólogo

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!- gritaba en su sueño mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amado. Las rosas en sus manos eran Dulce Candy, su maravilloso olor la llamaba como si estuviera allí en ese momento. La pecosa rubia corría al encuentro de su amado, al quién tanto extrañaba en su vida. No te dejaré ir y si te vas, te buscaré por todo el mundo, le declaró a la memoria de Anthony.

-¡Candy!- susurró el rubio estirando sus brazos a su encuentro. Estaba a punto de cogerla en un fuerte abrazo cuando:

-Mm…- se quejó al ver la luz del sol por sus pupilas. Anthony, pensó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos y la imagen de él con las rosas que había nombrado después de ella, cubría su mente.

La puerta a su recamara se abrió y por ella entró su mucama, Dorothy. -Ya es hora de levantarse, señorita Candy- dijo con la mirada fija en la de Candy, mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza. Se dirigió al guardarropas de Candy y sacó un vestido negro. -Le señora Eloy a hecho de tu tarta favorita.

-¿Anthony estará allí?- preguntó parándose de la cama con sumo cuidado, pues la noche anterior se había desmayado. Al no escuchar respuesta de Dorothy, las lágrimas corrieron por sus blancas mejillas como nunca. Una vez que más, no se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada. -Dorothy, vete- dijo dirigiéndose a la grande ventana de su habitación. El jardín que había sido cultivado por Anthony, estaba completamente vació. En su mente maldijo a Eliza por llevarse las rosas de su amado. -¿Dorothy?- dijo antes que saliera de la recamara. -¿Puedes traerme un pedazo de tarta, por favor?

Dorothy salió inundada en su llanta al ver los ojos sin vida de la pecosa. Y es que ella había visto caer a Anthony de su caballo. Ella la había visto todo. La puerta volvió a abrir y se escuchó una silenciosa risa. Candy volteó a ver y se encontró con un pequeño conejo con saco como el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. El conejillo le recordó la vez que había estado con Anthony, andando a caballo y un conejillo los había espantándolos, haciéndolos caer al césped. Candy comenzó a sollozar y al escucharla, Archie y Stear entraron alarmados.

-¡Candy!

-¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, quién tanto quería a la rubia.

-Es solo que recodé a Anthony con ese conejito- contestó secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Conejo? ¡NO! Yo intenté hacer una ardilla bailarina- contestó Stear tomando en brazos a su invento. Al escuchar que se trataba de una ardilla, Candy rió un poco. Stear y Archie se tomaron de la mano en señal de aprobación a su merito. Justo entonces, entró Dorothy con la tarta de Candy.

Pasaron varias semanas y Candy ya podía reír más libremente, aunque el recuerdo de su amor seguía vivo en su corazón, era su amor inmortal. Era otoño, ya todas las rosas de Anthony estaban secas, y la Tía Abuela Elroy tenía planes para los adolescentes.

-¡Londres!- exclamó Candy un tanto entusiasmada. Nunca había ido a Londres, le gustaría ir, con Clint, Archie y Stear.

-De regreso a la cárcel- le susurro Stear a Archie. -El Real Colegio San Pablo.


	3. Soy lo que soy

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, la historia es mía.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

El Real Colegio San Pablo era uno de los colegios más distinguidos de Inglaterra. Sus largas y espaciosas aulas eran perfectas para grande números de estudiantes. Los jardines, la Iglesia, y hasta los árboles eran hermosos. La segunda colina de Pony era donde pasaba todo su tiempo, pensando en los niños del hogar de Pony y de lo mucho que había vivido ahí. Candy estaba arreglándose su hermoso cabello chino y dorado, esperando a su amiga Patty para ir a "clases". Su vestido blanco resaltaba lo verde de sus ojos y lo blanco de su piel, la cual hacía que resaltaran más las pecas de su nariz.

Tocaron a la puerta y Candy corrió a abrir. Era su amiga Patty. -¿No me digas que olvidaste que hoy hay misa?- preguntó un poco desconcertada al ver a la rubia vestida de blanco mientras ella iba de negro. El vestido de Candy era blanco con un listón azul y blanco a la cintura, mientras que el negro era eso… completamente negro. –Creo que tienes tiempo de vestirte. ¡Rápido!

Patty entró a la habitación de la ojiverde y espero, volteada a la puerta, a que su amiga se vistiera. Se escuchaba un estrujo mientras que Candy buscaba el vestido y se vestía. De pronto, sonaron a la puerta y Patty abrió con manos temblorosas. Era una niña muy tímida y miedosa, al igual que Annie, quien era la que había llamado a la puerta. Por fin, Candy ya estaba lista, juntas las tres caminaron en silencio a la Iglesia, donde se encontraban todos los demás estudiantes. Las chicas estaban sentadas al lado derecho de la habitación y los chicos al izquierdo. El Real Colegio San Pablo, era muy estricto y más con sus maestras monjas y la Madre Superiora.

-Esperemos, que está semana de exámenes, nuestros estudiantes hagan lo mejor posible- comenzó a rezar el Padre. Todos los estudiantes estaban con sus manos cruzadas, con sus ojos cerrados, "rezando." Candy, Annie, y Patty estaban sentadas juntas. Annie y Patty sí rezaban, pero Candy estaba siendo atormentada por un pasado fantasmagórico. El guapo rubio estaba en su cabeza desde que había fallecido. Ella decía que estaba mejor, que ya había olvidado el acontecimiento y que su corazón estaba compuesto. La verdad era que no era así. Aún lo miraba con tanta claridad que parecía como si lo estuviera mirando en carne y hueso a cada rato. La semana de exámenes se le iba a hacer muy estresante e impaciente. –Y que nuestro hermano, quien no está aquí, se comporte y se dé cuenta de que necesita a Dios con él.

Después de estar en esa sala por un largo momento salieron a los jardines. Candy caminó a la segunda colina de Pony con sus amigas de tras. Clint las recibió a todas con un chillido y se arrojó a los brazos de la pecosa rubia. -¡Hola, Clint!- exclamó Candy mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho como queriéndole pasar esa tormentosa memoria de el rubio al que tanto había amado. La rosa Dulce Candy que estaba plantada bajo el Padre Árbol, era el espíritu de Anthony, el cual miraba sobre el Hogar de Pony y todos los niños de ahí, ella confiaba que él los estaría cuidando por ella.

Sin importarle nada, se recostó en el césped y miró a las nubes. -¿Qué haremos para navidad?- preguntó un tanto distraída. Patty y Annie la miraban curiosas, había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que actuaba así, y cuando lo hacía solo significaba una cosa…

-¿Estás bien, Candy?- le preguntó Annie un poco asustada. Lo único que esperaba la pelinegra era que no hubiera recordado la muerte de Anthony. Cuándo lo hacía, era una persona completamente diferente. La actitud de la rubia cambiaba drásticamente y su dulce risa no se escuchaba más. Esa era la tapa mala de Candy, aparte de cuando se enojaba, cuando se enojaba, era una fiera de verdad. John, uno de los niños del Hogar de Pony era testigo de ello, él y Jimmy, quien había sido adoptado por el Señor Cartwright, y vivía muy cerca del Hogar de Pony. Candy se levantó de donde estaba recostada y miró a Patty y a Annie a los ojos.

-Estoy bien- les contestó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios para demostrar su felicidad, soltó una pequeña carcajada con Clint. Annie y Patty se miraron y después soltaron una pequeña risa con Candy. Las tres se miraban muy contentas hasta que les llegó compañía.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué dirá la rectora si te mira así, Candy?- dijo Eliza, quien había sido la hermana de Candy por un buen tiempo antes de que el Tío Abuelo William mandara a la Abuela Elroy a adoptarla. Ese tiempo adoptada por la familia Andley le había servido de mucho a la pecosa. Durante los primeros días se había divertido tanto con Anthony, y durante ese tiempo había terminado de enamorarse de él. Por su parte, Eliza, quien era una hipócrita y siempre estaba tratando de arruinar la vida de la rubia. Le tenía celos, rencor, de que Anthony se hubiera enamorado de Candy y no de ella, quien también lo amaba. El caso era que Eliza odiaba a Candy, y recién llegó al colegio, ya todas sus amigas la trataban como una huérfana del Hogar de Pony, pero a Candy eso no le importaba.

-¡Hola, Eliza!- le saludaron las tres amigas cortésmente.

-¡Hm…! - fue lo que contestó Eliza de reproche. Ella y sus otras tres amigas se marcharon enojadas con todas.

-Candy, ¿no tienes miedo de la Hermana Grey?- preguntó Patty un poco alterada mientras miraba las espaldas de Eliza y sus amigas.

-¿Por qué he de tenerlo? Solo soy yo y nadie me podrá cambiar. Si nos les parece mi forma de ser, pues allá ellas. Eso no me impedirá ser lo que soy y como soy- dijo despectivamente con un poco de enfado. Ya estaba cansándose de Eliza y sus averías, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Ella no era como Eliza y no la odiaba por todo lo malo que le hacía. Tarde o temprano iban a ser amigas, Eliza se cansaría de ser mala ya que ella no le ponía ninguna atención.

Patty y Annie miraban a la blanca pecosa como si estuviese poseída. Desde la muerte de Anthony, Candy era otra persona. Su corazón aún no sanaba y estaba dolida de perder a su gran amor, pero su alegre forma de ser y de no darse por vencida tan fácilmente le ayudaba a esconder su dolor. Para Patty y Annie era evidente que estaba sufriendo demasiado por esa perdida, y querían hacer algo para animarla y ayudarla a olvidar; no a Anthony pero a su dolor. De pronto todos los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar hacia las aulas de clase y ellas los siguieron a excepción de Candy, quién siguió recostada en el césped. –Candy, tenemos que ir a clases- dijo Annie un poco callada.

-Vallan ustedes, al rato las alcanzo yo- dijo cerrando los ojos y pensando en Anthony cultivando rosas. Annie y Patty se miraron y asintieron, después de estar seguras de que su amiga estaba bien se marcharon a clase. El aspecto que tenía Candy no les gustaba mucho. Estaba un poco muy pálida y sus verdes ojos estaban tristes. –Clint, ¿qué haremos para navidad? Quiero sorprender a Patty, Annie, Archie, Stear, a la Tía Abuela Elroy, y quiero visitar la tumba de Anthony- le explicó a su cuatí albino una vez que sus amigas ya estuvieran lejos para no escuchar; Clint le respondió con un chillido. Hábilmente, se levantó de donde estaba recostada y comenzó a caminar a su clase. De repente, una grande nube negra se posó sobre el cielo azul. No le tomó mucha importancia, siguió caminando a su clase sin importarle la lluvia que se avecinaba.

Cerca de un árbol a la segunda Colina de Pony, miró una figura humana. Pensó que tal vez sería Annie y Patty que habían decidido esperarla, pero no era así. Al acercarse más a la persona se dio cuenta de que era un hombre. -¡Anthony! ¡Es Anthony!- exclamó para sí misma. El hombre llevaba una capa azul marino que casi combinaba con lo negro de las nubes. Su cabellera era… castaña, pero se parecía tanto a Anthony. –No puede ser- se decía a sí misma. – ¡Está llorando!- se acerco al muchacho y miró como una lágrima corría por su mejilla. _Mejor me voy_, pensó.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el muchacho volteando a donde Candy había pisado una rama ceca de árbol.

-Disculpa, me pareció que estabas algo triste- le contestó Candy.

-¡No es verdad! Estoy muy triste- dijo él soltando una carcajada. Candy lo miró confundida. Hace un rato estaba llorando y ahora se reía.

-¡Pero te vi llorar!- exclamó Candy un poco ofendida. – ¡Mocoso insolente!

-Y tú, pero si eres una pecosa- le respondió él riéndose aún más. –Debes de estar muy contenta de esas pecas, pequeña pecosa.

-¡Para tu información estoy buscando formas de coleccionar más!- le gritó la pecosa.

-Me imagino que también estás orgullosa de esa naricita, ¿no?- dijo riendo más.

-¡Pero por supuesto!- le dijo ahora molesta. El chico comenzó a reírse aún más cuando miró la cara enojada de Candy. Ella, sintiéndose indignada, se alejó de él y siguió su camino. -¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar así?- se preguntó mientras caminaba a su clase y justo entonces comenzó a llover. _¡Gracias! _Pensó sarcástica y comenzó a correr a la clase de la Hermana Grey.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

_**¡Hola a todas! Espero que les guste esta historia... perdón por el capitulo tan corto. ^.^**_


	4. Grandes Noticias

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Estornudaba como si fuera el último día de su vida. Candy estaba recostada en su habitación con un fuerte resfriado. –Esto me pasa por andar bajo la lluvia- se decía a sí misma mientras estornudaba más y más. Todas sus amigas estaban en clase soportando a la Hermana Grey, si lo miraba de ese punto, no era tan malo estar enferma. Se cobijó hasta la cabeza para tapar los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana y para intentar de apaciguar el frío que tenía a causa del invierno. Pero ya no aguantaba más, tenía ganas de salir de la cama y correr gritando el nombre de Anthony. De pronto, escuchó esos chillidos tan familiares y se levantó de la cama para abrir la ventana y dejar que Clint entrara.

El cuatí entró al cuarto y se recostó en la cama. Candy rió con él mientras trata de dejar de estornudar. -¡Hola, Clint!- exclamó la pecosa tapando su nariz cuando estornudó. -¡Achuu!- se limpió la nariz. –Lo siento. No estoy muy bien que digamos.

-¿Candy?- preguntaron desde la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada. Parecía como si fuera Annie. Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su amiga. –Candy, la hermana Grey quiere verte en su despacho. Me escapé para decirte antes que la Hermana Margaret- dijo la pelinegra un tanto alterada. Candy sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Desde que habían "echo amigas" en el Colegio San Pablo, Annie había perdido algo de su miedo y ahora ayudaba a Candy cuando lo necesitaba, como en ese momento. -¡Vístete, Candy!

-Ya voy, Annie- le contestó la rubia dirigiéndose a su guardarropa. Sacó un vestido blanco de manga larga y rápidamente se vistió. Cogió su cabello chino en sus dos colitas y las decoró con unos moños rosados. Estaba poniéndose las botas cuando suenan a la puerta y entra la Hermana Margaret.

-Candy… ¡Señorita Britter! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Annie la cual estaba parada y helada como una piedra de China. –Bueno, solo por esta vez la dejaré ir. Candy, la Madre Superiora te quiere ver en su despacho.

Salieron de la habitación, olvidando completamente que Clint estaba allí. _Podrá salir por la ventana_, pensó Candy con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosados. Por los pasillos que Candy y Annie pasaban, las estudiantes la miraban raro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran de esa forma. Los chicos estaban separados de las chicas, pero aún así se escuchaba hablar de uno en particular. La primera voz que Candy escuchó fue:

-¿Quién es Terry Grandchester?- preguntó Eliza muy interesada. Candy rió de ella y siguió su camino. El pasillo al despacho de la Hermana Grey estaba absoluto; no había nadie en el.

Candy podía escuchar su respiración y sus estornudos resonaban en las paredes. – ¡Ah!- se quejaba cada que estornudaba.

-Eso te pasa por espiar a los demás bajo la lluvia- se escuchó a alguien decir por detrás de ella. –Hola, pequeña pecosa- Candy volteo tras y se encontró con el mismo chico del día anterior. _¿Será él Terry Grandchester? _Se preguntó a sí misma. Lo ignoró y siguió caminando al despacho de la Hermana Grey, ya estaba muy cerca cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y salió la Hermana Grey.

-Señor Grandchester, nos alegramos que haya venido- dijo ella saludando a un caballero de cabellos blancos y piel morena que venía saliendo del despacho. La Madre Superiora se persignó junto con un sobre en blanco y dijo –Le agradecemos por toda su cooperación- el caballero asintió y caminó a donde estaba Candy y el otro chico.

El señor Grandchester se paró frente al muchacho y le dio una palmada en el hombro, a la cual éste se zafó. –Terry,- dijo y siguió su camino. _Entonces, él ES Terry Grandchester_, se afirmó la rubia.

-Candy, tienes visitas- dijo la rectora con esa voz de mandato supremo. -¡Terry Grandchester! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Terry dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y le respondió a la Hermana Grey con indiferencia. –Vine a tomar una siesta. Ya que este pasillo siempre es tan pacifico y callado, pero ya veo que habrá personas- dirigió la mirada a la rubia. Les dio la espalda a ambas mujeres y caminó hacia afuera de esa aula. Al mirar su espalda, Candy recordó lo feliz y segura que se sentía cuando estaba can Anthony. Terry se parecía tanto a él, pero a la vez no. Terry era atrevido y rudo mientras Anthony había sido muy romántico, dulce y carismático.

-Señorita Andley, no es de damas dejar esperar a una visita- dijo la Madre Superiora caminado tras de Terry y dejándola sola en ese enorme pasillo.

-Bueno, mejor voy a ver quién es quién me visita- dijo en voz alta y entró a la oficina de la Hermana Grey. al ver de quién se trataba, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que la Tía Abuela Elroy se había deshecho de su adopción. Pronto se dio cuento de que era no era nada malo, pero sí era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

-¿Dónde estará Candy?- preguntó Stear a Archie, su hermano menor, primos de Candy. –Le quiero mostrar mi nuevo invento- estaban caminando sin rumbo.

-¡OH, no! ¡No otro de tus inventos!- exclamó Archie levantando sus brazos al aire en señal de desesperación. –Siempre fracasa, hermano.

-Esta vez no. Esta vez sorprenderé a Candy con mi gran inteligencia de inventor- explicó el ingenioso inventor con orgullo.

-Y ¿qué inventaste esta vez?- le preguntó con sorna el elegante castaño. Stear negó con la cabeza, dejándole saber que nadie sabría de qué se trataba hasta que Candy estuviera con ellos. -¡Vamos, Stear! Quiero saber de qué se trata para avisar a Candy que tenga cuidado- dijo sarcástico. Stear comenzó a seguirlo por los jardines parando en la segunda colina de Pony. –Oye, Stear, ¿qué esta no es la Segunda Colina de Pony? ¿De la que tanto nos ha hablado Candy?- dijo recordando lo que Candy decía ser su lugar favorito en la cárcel.

Stear miró a su alrededor y paró en lo alto de un grade árbol. En el agujero que el árbol tenía, se encontraba Clint, asomándose a ver a los hermanos. -¡Es Clint!- Stear exclamó olvidando de su invento mientras levantaba ambas manos para saludar a coatí albino; el invento cayó al suelo y se rompió en tres piezas. -¡Mi invento!- lloró el inventor mientras se quitaba sus lentes para no mirar tan bien su destrozado invento. -¡Mi Flete modelo 17!- las lágrimas de Stear eran gruesas y sentimentales al casi no poder ver su avión echo pedazos. Era el modelo de avión que más le gustaba y se había destrozado en un segundo. Ahora Candy no lo podría ver y no se emocionaría como siempre lo hacía con sus inventos.

Archie miraba a su hermano llorar como una Magdalena. Se miraba tan gracioso pero a la vez se sentía muy mal por él. –Cálmate, Stear- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro; Clint soltó un chillido y saltó del árbol para correr.

-¡Clint!- Candy gritó desde lo lejos de la colina. -¡Clint, nos vamos a América para…!- se detuvo cuando miró la escena que los hermanos Cornwell tenían. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco preocupada al ver las caras de tristeza de Archie y Stear. Pero Archie cambió la conversación de inmediato.

-¿Cómo que te vas a América, Candy?- le preguntó poniendo ojitos tristes.

-Me vino a dar una visita George…- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada y recordando lo que le había dicho en hombre. _La señora Elroy la ha invitado a pasar la Navidad en América, _recordó felizmente. Archie y Stear la miraban curiosa e impacientemente. Antes de que Candy pudiera contarles de su visita, se escuchó a Annie y Patty llegar corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó, Candy?- preguntó Patty con los ojos alterados. Sus ojos cafés la buscaban desde el árbol hasta chocar con otro par de ojos con anteojos, de color café que la miraban curiosamente. Candy miró a Patty y supo que un pequeñito cupido había flechado ambos corazones.

-Hola, Archie- saludó Annie tímidamente y sus mejillas se tornaron un fuerte color rosado. Archie miraba a Candy, aún esperando una respuesta. -¿Para qué te quería la Hermana Grey, Candy?- preguntó cuándo Archie no le devolvió el saludo.

Candy soltó una carcajada y se echó a dar vueltas con Clint a la vez que gritaba a los cuatro vientos: ¡Vamos a pasar al Navidad en América! ¡Vamos a estar con la Tía Abuela Elroy! ¡Tendremos la mejor Navidad de todas!-

Los demás se rieron con ella al escuchar tan buenas noticias. Regresarían a América y estarían todos juntos. Pero… -Pero si la Tía Abuela Elroy está allá…- comenzó a decir Stear.

-Eliza y Neil también estarán- terminó la oración el elegante castaño.

-Eso no nos impedirá divertirnos- dijo Candy aún muy contenta. _Anthony, te iré a ver, _pensó más contenta todavía. De pronto comenzó a estornudar y fue entonces que recordó que tenía catarro. Pero eso no le impidió seguir contenta y planear su Navidad cerca de sus seres querido. Una vez estando en América podría visitar en Hogar de Pony, a su viejo amigo Tom del Rancho Steve, y definitivamente visitaría la tumba de su amado, Anthony. Le llevaría rosas Dulce Candy, y le rezaría un rosario. ¡Estaba ansiosa por regresar a América lo antes posible!

En lo alto de un árbol cerca a ellos, un guapo castaño escuchaba la conversación. _América, ¿he? Eleanor… _pensó mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Él también iría a América.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**_Aquí tienen otro capitulo. Espero y les guste... ^.^ _**


	5. ¿Quién será?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

-Tienen 35 minutos para terminar el examen- dijo la Madre Superiora mientras nombraba a las estudiantes para que pasaran al frente y cogieran su debido examen. –Patty O' Brian, Eliza Leagan, Candy White Andley…- una por una, las veinte chicas en el salón fueron cogiendo sus exámenes y comenzaron a completarlos. Candy se sentó y tomó la cruz de la Señorita Pony en sus manos, dijo una plegaria y comenzó su examen. La mayoría eran preguntas de la Historia de Inglaterra y la guerra. _¿Dónde me vine a meter? _Se preguntaba a cada rato cuando miraba una pregunta que ni al leerla con sumo cuidado entendía lo que decía. Pasaron veinte minutos y Candy se sentía orgullosa, pues había podido terminar su examen y se sentía segura.

Al terminar la clase, Annie y Patty se reunieron con la pecosa en la segunda colina de Pony. Estaban sentadas en silencio soñando a sus grandes amores. Annie y Patty tenían amores secretos, estaban seguras que nadie, ni siquiera las amigas que tenían sabían de quien se trataba. _Archie, _pensaba Annie. _Quiero conocer a Stear, _se decía Patty. Ambas chicas se ruborizaron al pensar en los despectivos ausentes. Candy llegó al lado de sus amigas y se recostó en el césped. _Anthony, _susurró recordando a su amado. -¿Cómo creen que hicimos en el examen?- preguntó Annie preocupada como siempre.

-Creo que lo hicimos muy bien- contestó Patty. Cuando Candy no contestó, las chicas la miraron cuestionando su estado de ánimo. Su cara estaba seria y serena, pareciera como si estuviese enojada con ellas. Archie y Stear llegaron al lugar, sentándose al lado de Annie y Patty pero clavaron la mirada en la rubia; Candy comenzó a estornudar. -¡Oh, Candy! Aún estás enferma- exclamó Patty.

-Vamos, Candy- dijo Archie parándose de donde se sentaba y le tendió la mano. –Te llevaré a tu habitación- ofreció el castaño.

-No se preocupen. Estoy muy bien, aunque sí un poco cansada. Pero no se apuren, me voy a mi habitación y ustedes quédense a conocerse más- dijo la rubia parándose y dirigiéndose al colegio. Archie estaba terco y testarudo a llevarla, pero Candy se opuso a toda costa. Sabía que a Annie le gustaba Archie y quería que su amiga fuera feliz. También sabía que a Patty le interesaba el inventor. Al final de un pequeño des argumento, la pecosa salió victoriosa y caminó a su recamara.

-¡Qué chica!- suspiró Archie sentándose al lado de Annie y comenzando una plática. –Annie, ¿tú también vendrás a América con nosotros?- Annie se ruborizó visiblemente.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Candy caminaba por la parte trasera del colegio. Los árboles estaban pelones por el frío. Extrañaba escalarlos y brincar de rama en rama, pero estaba enferma. Casi no tenía ánimos de nada. Lo único que quería era estar acurrucada en su camita de América con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Platicando con su amiga Dorothy de cómo habían estado las cosas en su ausencia. Quería preguntarle por las rosas de Anthony, se había enterado que unas cuantas rosas habían quedado allí, rosas, rojas, y la hermosa Dulce Candy. También quería saber cómo estaba el corcel de su amado, aunque le tenía pánico al blanco caballo. Se impacientó al pensar en todas esas cosas que anhelaba hacer. Comenzó a correr contenta, no se podía decir que feliz porque para eso le hacía falta Anthony. Anthony. Anthony. Anthony. Anthony era el centro de su felicidad. La pecosa pensaba que nunca sería feliz sin su amado rubio a su lado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y al hacerlo humedecieron sus blancas y suaves mejillas. -¡Anthony, quiero verte! Tocar tus manos… escuchar tu voz- gritó a los cuatro vientos. Clint la seguía, corriendo tras de ella, tratando de hacer algo por su dueña quién estaba sufriendo frente a él.

Candy corrió y corrió. No sabía a dónde ir, solo quería ver a Anthony y hablar con él, salir a dar otro paseo. La pecosa ya no podía esconderse de tras de su propia mascara, tenía que alejarse de ese dolor inmenso que se apoderaba de su corazón. ¿Cómo?

Estaba sentada en una banca del colegio, derramando lágrimas a más no poder. Clint la acompañaba con chillidos mientras la miraba llorar en silencio. Terry apareció de tras de ella y cuidadosa y silenciosamente se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada, solo miró al piso y a Clint, el cual se dio un chillido de enojo y lo amenazó con sus blancos pero filosos dientes de coatí. Terry se paró frente a la pecosa, y rió. -¿De qué te ríes?- asaltó Candy con enojo en su voz y rostro.

Terry rió más al ver la cara de Candy. -¡Cuándo te enojas se te notan más las pecas!- dijo. Candy se puso colorada con enojo, pero al ver los rayos de sol en el rostro de aquél castaño, se percató de que sus lágrimas habían dejado de correr. Sonrió pero no rió. -Luces más linda cuándo ríes que cuándo lloras, pequeña pecosa- Terry le secó las lágrimas y el mismo se puso un poco colorado. (¿Terry avergonzado? Lo sé, difícil de creer). -Tienes fiebre- le avisó cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la frente de Candy. -Deberías ir a descansar.

Candy lo miró curiosamente. La primera vez que lo había visto, se había reído de ella, y ahora… ahora se preocupaba de ella. Cuándo sintió sus dedos tocar su frente, un pequeño escalofrío se apoderó de ella y por un momento recordó las manos de Anthony. Recordar a Anthony hizo que la cabeza de la rubia le diera vueltas. Se paró para dirigirse a su habitación, sin despedida alguna de Terry, pues no tenía por qué despedirse de un casi extraño. -Gracias…- dijo al tiempo que su cabeza le dio un fuerte dolor que hiciera que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se desmayara.

Teniendo reflejos rápidos, Terry tomó a Candy de la cintura y la miró preocupadamente. -¿Qué te pasa, Candy?- le preguntó al la inconsciente pecosa. Clint lo miró y comenzó a chillar, estaba preocupado el animalito por Candy. Terry elevó a la rubia en sus brazos y le llevó dentro del colegio.

-Anthony…- decía Candy mientras subían las escaleras. -¡Anthony!- la cara de Terry tomó de una de curiosidad mezclada con… ¿celos? Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos verdes de Candy mientras soñaba nuevamente con su grande amor. Parecía como si Anthony Brower Andley la estuviera atormentando desde el más allá. Durante los exámenes, Candy había visto su hermoso rostro, le había constado trabajo concentrarse pero lo logró.

Entrando a la enfermería, Terry recostó a la pecosa en una camilla y la contempló brevemente. Nerviosamente secó una de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas; miró su dedo índice mojado de lágrimas y salió de la habitación. _¿Quién será Anthony? _Se preguntaba el castaño mientras salía con Clint.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

-¡¿Cómo qué Candy está en la enfermería?- preguntaban Stear y Archie al escuchar lo que su primo Neil les decía. –De seguro fue a causa de su resfriado- dijo el catrín castaño para sí mismo. –Y ¿tú cómo sabes dónde está Candy?

-Estaba pasando por el pasillo cuando miré a alguien entrar a la enfermería. Cuando llegué miré que era Terry Grandchester- comenzó a contar el moreno de ojos color miel. Al mirar las reacciones en las caras de Stear y Archie, asumió que tal vez sería divertido ver como se pondrían de celos, ya que los dos querían mucho a querida "prima." –Terry estaba recostando a Candy…

-¿Terry llevó a Candy a la enfermería?- pregunto el inventor. Estaba ya un poco más tranquilo al saber que Terry era quién había ayudado a su querida prima, pero a Archie no le simpatizo mucho la idea. –Bueno, gracias por avisarnos, Neil.- Archie y Stear caminar rápidamente a la enfermería dejando a su primo solo. Querían ver con sus propios ojos que Candy se encontraba bien, esos eran los pensamientos de Stear, ya que Archie solo quería asegurarse de que ese mentado Terry no estuviera al lado de su prima querida del alma. En pocos minutos ya estaban caminando por el pasillo a la enfermería. Era un pasillo largo y blanco, solitario y sencillo. Aún siendo así, no les gustaba nada a los hermanos.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar- escucharon decir a Candy al mismo tiempo que reía. El moreno le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acerco a donde estaba recostada.

-Si encuentran a tu coatí te meterás en grandes problemas, pecosa- dijo tomando su barbilla entre sus manos.

-¡Candy, nos enteramos de lo que te pasó!- exclamó Stear entrando al cuarto y ignorando al amigo de Candy quién aún sostenía su barbilla. Stear la abrazó y a la vez se disculpó. –Lo siento Candy- la rubia puso cara de confusión y enarcó su delgada y delicada ceja. –Quería sorprenderte con uno de mis nuevos inventos…- no terminó de contar su anécdota de el día anterior, pues se percató de que tenían compañía. –Allistear Cornwell Andley, y mi hermano Archie- dijo señalando al catrín de su hermano, el cual estaba parado en la entrada a la enfermería.

-Terry Grandchester.

Candy comenzó a ponerse de pie, cuando lo hizo se acercó a Terry y le dio las gracias. Luego a Stear y Archie por preocuparse por ella. Quería salir de la habitación, si la Hermana Grey llegaba y la miraba con todos éstos chicos, seguro la retaría y le cancelaría sus vacaciones Navideñas. –Me voy a mi recamara- les dijo doblando la esquina de la puerta y desapareciendo ante los ojos de los tres chicos.

Archie miraba a Terry de reojo. No le gustaba nada que Candy fuera amiga de ese aristócrata. Lo conocía muy poco pero en su forma de hablar se aprendía mucho de la persona. Aunque ya estaba más tranquilo de saber que Candy se sentía mejor, tenía la impresión de que algo pasaría en sus vacaciones.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**_Gracias a Luna Andry y CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero poder llegar a las expectativas que tal vez tengan y que yo también tenogo._**

**_Aquí está otro capitulo, espero les agrade... ^.^_**


	6. En camino

Gracias a Luna Andry por pensar que mi historia es muy buena. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, a veces hay shifts en las historias y lo que se cree saber sale saliendo lo opuesto. Pero en esta historia no es así. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Magnolia A gracias por leer mi historia, te lo agradezco. Mi idioma natal es español, solo que cuando era muy pequeña nos mudamos a los .

¡Gracias chicas, por sus comentarios! :D

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el accidente con el resfriado de Candy. La pecosa ya estaba cómo nueva; brincaba y reía sin parar, pero algo en ella no era normal. Su tristeza se hacía notar mucho más fácil. Solo faltaba un día para regresar a América, se suponía que debería de estar más contenta y risueña. No era así. Desde que Candy había recordado a Anthony tan claramente, el día que había muerto estaba más presente en ella. No lograba dejar de pensar en él, no lograba dejar de aceptar lo que Eliza había dicho. _¡Es tú culpa que Anthony está muerto! ¡Tú culpa, Candy!_ recordaba la pecosa seriamente.

Estaba sentada en su cama, esperando que fuera hora para ir a clase. Les había avisado a Annie y a Patty que no llegaran por ella. Tenía ganas de ir sola a clase. No quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella. Tal vez no era una buena idea regresar a América, aún recordaba todo muy demasiado bien. A la vez tenía unas grandes ganas de volver al Hogar de Pony y visitar a todos los niños, llevarles regalos y hacerlos felices, pero la tumba de Anthony estaba cerca de donde quiera que ella fuera. Ella se la llevaba con sí misma. Ella no lo podía dejar ir tan fácilmente. Con la cara pálida de tanto llorar y estar triste, se propuso ser de lo más normal que se pudiera. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al aula de la Hermana Grey.

Todas las chicas estaban hablando impacientemente de las vacaciones que ya estaban más cerca. Annie y Patty reían reunidas en el asiento de la pecosa. -Pero Candy, que carita tienes- se escuchó decir desde la esquina izquierda del cuarto. Eliza tenía una grande sonrisa en su rostro burlón y sus amiguitas miraban a la recién llegada de reojo cómo si la miraban a los ojos, sería un gran pecado. Candy las ignoró y se sentó con Annie y Patty a sus lados. Las conversaciones a su alrededor retomaron su paso y siguieron felices de pronto estar con sus seres queridos. Por su parte, Annie y Patty miraban a Candy con gran preocupación. No se atrevieron a preguntarle nada, pues en ese momento la Hermana Grey entro con un papel en su mano.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó una vez estando parada frente a toda la clase. -Les diré si se podrán ir de vacaciones este año- moró fijamente a su lista de estudiantes, y una por una las fue llamando al frente. Al final de la clase, Eliza tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues había sido ella la primera en averiguar que sí tendría vacaciones navideñas. Sin embargo, Candy había estado sumida en sus pensamientos la clase completa. Patty le había informado que sí tendría vacaciones, pero la verdad no estaba segura de lo que la Hermana Grey había dicho.

Las chicas estaban sentadas bajo la sombra que el Segundo Padre Árbol les regalaba. Estaban todas muy calladas, esperando que alguien dijera algo para comenzar a planear las actividades que harían. –Lo primero que haré es visitar la tumba de Anthony- les dijo Candy con sus ojos cerrados sonriendo a su memoria. Estaba dispuesta a perder esa fobia que tenía desde la muerte de Anthony, lo único que le faltaba era tener suficiente confianza. Annie y Patty le sonrieron a la vez que eran acompañadas por dos guapos caballeros.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludó Archie. Estaba muy contento, en esa sonrisa se reflejaba la alegría de poder ir a su patria; América la hermosa, cómo él le decía. Archie se sentó al lado de Annie, quién estuvo muy contenta por eso; Stear se sentó al lado de Patty. Patty se había encantado con el inventor, le encantaba la idea de inventar cosas. Los americanos estaban alegremente sentados bajo la sombra del árbol de la Segunda Colina de Pony cuando un nuevo par de personas los acompañan en su plática.

-Ya estamos listos para regresar con la Tía Abuela Elroy- dijo Neil con su vocecita de niño mimado. Venía con su hermana, Eliza, la cual no paraba de hacer gestos de disgusto al mirar a Candy allí. Por su parte, Candy no ponía atención a la actitud de Eliza, ya sabía cómo era la pelirroja. Seguía recostada en el césped, mirando a las blancas nubes que pasaban sobre ellos. Aún se sentía mal, deprimida y con pocos ánimos de viajar por barco a América.

-Bueno, yo me voy a descansar, mañana partimos y quiero estar muy despejada- dijo Annie parándose y despidiéndose de los demás. Después de ella, Archie, Stear, y Patty le siguieron a Annie; solo quedó Candy y sus queridos, mimados primos. Sin palabra alguna, Eliza y Neil se retiraron dejando a la pecosa sola. Candy suspiró en alto y cerró los ojos. Parecía que había pasado diez minutos cuando Candy quedó inconsciente. Soñaba con Anthony, pero a la vez no era el rubio, su cabello era castaño. ¡Se parecían tanto!

La miraba desde lo alto del árbol donde se sentaba. Se miraba tan dulce y tierna, pero él era muy orgulloso cómo para admitirlo a sí mismo. De su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. El humo que salía de su boca, corría hasta donde la pecosa estaba dormida. Candy despertó tosiendo y mirando a la cima del árbol donde provenía el humo; se tapó la boca y la nariz y comenzó a gritarle a Terry.

-¡Terry, me vas a asfixiar!- dijo caminando hacia el tronco de árbol. -¡Suelta ese cigarro de inmediato!- el cigarro cayó al césped al lado de donde la blanca pecosa estaba parada. -¡Terry!- Candy gritó a la vez que Terry saltaba del árbol para abajo; estaba envuelto en una inmensa ola de risa. –Esta es la Segunda Colina de Pony, por lo tanto es mía… por lo tanto no permito que se fume, ni nada de maldades al ambiente se hagan- le dijo.

Terry no se cansaba de reír. Cuando Candy se molestaba parecía el ser más tierno y dulce que jamás haya visto. Le gustaba verla de esa manera. –Está bien, pecosa- dijo entre risas de alegría. El castaño tomó la barbilla de Candy entre su mano, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Estaban subiendo al barco con rumbo a América. La familia Andley estaba muy contenta de regresar a su patria, claro, a excepción de dos; los Leagan. Eliza y Neil estaban encerrados en sus camarotes, no querían que se les viera con una huérfana como Candy. Por su parte, la pecosa estaba muy contenta de respirar un aire distinto al de Londres. Recordó la vez que había salvado a esa pequeña gaviota, y recordó al capitán de aquél barco quién estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo por salvar a unos náufragos. La brisa del mar que chocaba con el rostro de Candy, hizo que les diera frío a todos. Las chicas se dirigieron a sus camarotes, cada uno estaba alejado de todos. Habían comprado los boletos lo suficiente tarde cómo para escoger sus camarotes a tiempo.

Del camarote al lado del de Candy, Terry se encontraba pensando en una famosa actriz de teatro. Ya estaba en el mismo barco que Candy y se dirigía al mismo lugar. Se sentía muy raro estando allí. Pero el saber que su pecosa estaba cerca hacía que su corazoncito le latiera un poco más rápido de la normal.

_Ya estoy más cerca de mi hogar_, pensaba Candy con una sonrisa en los labio a la vez que unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos verdes.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

_**¡Hola! Aquí les tengo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. **_


	7. Hogar, dulce hogar

**¡Gracias a Luna Andry, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, Magnolia A, y mi nueva lectora… Val Rodríguez! Espero sus comentarios en adelante hasta que termine esta locochona historia. **

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(^.^)

Estaba tratando de dormir, pero el ruido de las olas chocando con el barco le hacía imposible. Candy se levanto y se sorprendió al ver a Clint completamente dormido_. Pero qué suerte tienes, Clint_, pensó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaban ya dos días en el barco, a la mañana siguiente ya esperaba estar tocando puerto, pero con las tormentas sorpresas no se podía estar muy segura. La pecosa se puso una bata sobre sus pijamas y se dirigió fuera de su camarote. No tenía intención de ir a buscar a gente con quien hablar ni nada por el estilo, pero al ver esa figura parada cerca de su camarote, se sintió un poco más aliviada. No se podía ver quién era, la niebla era muy pesada y densa. Aún así, se acerco y fue en entonces que se dio cuenta de que era Terry. El chico no tenía muy buena reputación y a ella le parecía un chico bastante petulante.

-¿Me estabas esperando, pecosa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Había escuchado cuando la puerta del camarote de Candy se abría y no sabía el por qué de su acelerado corazón. Esperaba la respuesta de negación de ella pero no dijo nada. Se quedó callada y fue en entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. -¿Estás bien, Candy?- Candy lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable. -Ya veo, estabas jugando conmigo-

-No, solo estaba pensando en que haces tú aquí- le contestó tratado de intimidarlo. Y era verdad. ¿Qué hacía Terruce Grandchester en un barco a América? Candy no sabía nada de él pero le era raro saber que estarían en el mismo continente, probablemente en la misma ciudad. Terry miró su cara confusa y se echó a reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Tu cara! Estás toda confusa y cuando estás así se te notan mucho más las pecas que cuando te enojas.

-¡Te lo repito! Me gustan las pecas y me importa un reverendo cacahuate si a ti no- le respondió Candy y se dirigió a su camarote, pero la mano de Terry la paró. Sus caras estaban tan cerca, Terry tenía tantas personalidades que era casi imposible de saber si no era Anthony. Aunque ella sabía que no lo era, era tanto el parecido. -Se me olvidaba algo- dijo Candy con justa justificación para alejarse de él. De entre su bata sacó una armónica y se la entregó. -En vez de fumar, ya que te hace mal, ten-

-Y ¿ahora qué quieres? ¿Qué te bese en agradecimiento?- dijo Terry tomando la barbilla de Candy entre su mano e inclinándose hacia ella mientras que con la otra mano tomaba fuertemente la armónica. Las mejillas de la pecosa se tornaron rosas y se alejó del inglés bruscamente. Sin palabra alguna, se encerró en su camarote por el resto de la noche y no pudo pegar los ojos.

Ese momento en el cual había estado tan cerca de Terry había hecho que su corazón se acelerara, y se seguía acelerando al recordar el momento. Clint seguía durmiendo, no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña salida de su dueña. Por el resto de la noche, Candy no pudo ni siquiera dormir una pequeña siesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy bajó del barco con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y con Terry tras de ella. Archie lo culminaba con la mirada. No le gustaba para nada que Candy bajara con Terry. Y ¿qué hacía Terry allí? Al parecer todos se estaban preguntando la misma cosa, y al parecer a Terry le gustaba mirar esas caras curiosas y asustadas. Lo que no le gustaba era la mirada que Eliza le entregaba. Eliza lo miraba con grandes ojos de enamorada y a ella le fascinaba el saber que Terry estaba en América.

George los esperaba en un carruaje cerca del puerto. Annie y Patty, quienes habían sido invitadas cordialmente a pasar la Navidad con ellos, caminaron al lado de Candy, ayudándola a caminar derecha y en línea recta. A cada rato la pecosa se incorporaría en el hombro de una de las chicas y ellas le darían unas palmaditas para que despertara. Una vez estando arriba del carruaje, Candy se acomodó y tomó una siesta hasta que…

-¿¡Pero qué?- exclamó Archie cuando el carruaje comenzó a andar bruscamente y salirse de camino. Tras de ellos, una convertible rojo sonaba la trompetilla asustando a los caballos de carruaje y despertando a Candy.

Candy se asomó por la ventanilla y al mirar de quien se trataba gritó -¡Uy, Terry! ¡Me despertaste! ¡No pude dormir toda la noche y ahora me despiertas!- Terry soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a pasar el carruaje y antes de desaparecer de su vista, levantó su mano y se despidió de la pecosa. -¡Mocoso engreído!

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?- le preguntó Stear quien estaba sentado al lado de Patty y venían hablando de las forma fascinante del universo. -¿Cómo que no dormiste en toda la noche?- pero ya era muy tarde; Candy se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

-Pobre Candy- dijo Annie acariciando la cabellera china de la rubia.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

-Señor, la señora lo espera en el estudio- dijo Dorothy al abrir la puerta al caballero que había solicitado ver a la Abuela Elroy.

-Gracias- dijo el caballero y se dirigió al despacho de la señora justo cuando un carruaje se paraba frente a la puerta y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¡Hemos llegado!- exclamó Candy ya más despejada y con menos ojeras. Todos tenían una grande sonrisa en su cara, estaban muy felices de estar de regreso en su hogar. -¡Dorothy!- exclamó al ver a su amiga parada en la puerta esperando a que entraran.

-Bienvenidos, todos- dijo Dorothy sencillamente pero por dentro estaba muy contenta de que estuvieran de regreso.

-Dorothy, no tienes que ser tan cumplida- le susurró Candy al oído. Y al oído, Dorothy le respondió:

-No lo soy- guiño un ojo a la rubia y las dos se rieron. Entrando a la mansión, se encontraron con la señora Elroy y un invitado, alguien que se les hacía verdaderamente inoportuno. Candy y los demás se quedaron parados a media sala y sus bocas se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Bienvenidos todos- dijo la Tía Abuela Elroy seriamente y en esa voz de autoridad. –Les presento al señor Terruce Grandchester. Él se hospedará con nosotros por las fiestas navideñas- las caras de los chicos y chicas eran de verdadera sorpresa. ¿Para qué quería Terry pasar las navidades con ellos? Esa pregunta la tenían todos en su mente. Por su parte, Terry estaba muy emocionado de pasar esa semana bajo el mismo techo que la familia Andley.

Con los ojos entre cerrados y curiosos, Candy no dejaba de mirarlo. Había algo raro detrás de todo eso, y ella quería saber qué. Dorothy llevó las maletas de Candy hasta perder de vista a la señora Elroy y luego Candy le ayudó. -¿Conoces a Terry Grandchester?- le preguntó con curiosidad a su amiga. Dorothy lo negó y siguió su camino a la habitación de la pecosa, si darse cuenta de que alguien las iba siguiendo. Dorothy entró al cuarto, dejó las maletas sobre la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez estando sola en su habitación, Candy abrió las ventanas y dejó que el aire del invierno entrara a la habitación. Se sentía tan bien estar de regreso en casa, y planeaba que ese mismo atardecer iría al Hogar de Pony a visitar a los niños, también al señor Cartwright. Quería visitar a todo mundo en una semana, no quería perderse de nada. Su mirada estaba fija en el jardín de rosas de Anthony. No pudo evitar que una gran catarata de lágrimas escapara de sus ojos, y al hacerlo, se recostó en su cama y quedó profundamente dormida.

Archie estaba muy enojado de que Terry fuera a quedarse en su casa por las navidades. Si ya le molestaba eso, ¿cómo sería cuando se enterara de que estaba durmiendo en el antiguo cuarto de su primo Anthony, y muy cerca de la habitación de Candy? -¡¿Cómo que se está quedando en la recamara de Anthony?- exclamó al aprender de tal circunstancias. Annie estaba muy apenada al ver a Archie de esa manera, al parecer, por más que intentaba demostrarle que lo amaba, él solo no lo notaba. Tal vez había sido mal idea pasar la navidad con ellos. Por su parte, Stear y Patty habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. Patty ya no era tan penosa y hablaba mucho con Stear; le gustaban mucho sus inventos.

-Cálmate, Archie. Es solo por una semana- le dijo el inventor con una sonrisa en los labios. –Patty, ¿te gustaría ver mi máquina de hacer ejercicio!

-Me encantaría- le contestó la castaña de ojos cafés. Juntos se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa. Annie se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que estaba a solas con Archie. Se sentía tan caliente aunque fiera invierno, hasta que el cuerpo se le congeló. Por la puerta principal, entró Terry vestido cómo para montar. Al mirar a Archie, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y dijo sarcásticamente:

-¡Pero qué caballos tan lentos tiene América!

Sin más ni más, Archie se levantó y se echó encima de Terry, golpeándolo. Annie estaba horrorizada, no sabía qué hacer. _¡Candy!_ Pensó y se fue corriendo hasta donde dormía la rubia.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**Aquí les tengo otro capítulo, espero que les agrade.**

**Lamento el retraso, cosas escolares. **

**Aprecio mucho sus comentarios y espero seguir leyéndolos en adelante. **

**Me encantaría saber algunas de sus sugerencias. **

**¡Mil gracias!**


	8. Olvidar aveces es lo mejor

_**¡Muchas gracias chicas! En verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios. Espero seguir leyéndolos y sus opiniones también .**_

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

-¡Candy, Candy!- exclamaba la pelinegra sumamente preocupada mientras trataba de abrir la recamara de la pecosa. Al no poder se dedicó a sonar y sonar. Después de unos tres minutos por fin se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Annie? Estás muy histérica- dijo Candy mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¡Oh, Candy! ¡Terry y Archie se van a matar!

-¿Cómo que se van a matar?- preguntaba Candy desconcertada. Se le había olvidado que tenían visita de un caballero inglés, si es que se le puede llamar caballero a Terry. Entonces le entró a la cabeza. –No te preocupes, Annie. Impediremos que eso pase- dijo Candy saliendo de su cuarto y echándose a correr al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea de los chicos. Al llegar, Candy se dio cuenta de que no era algo de mucha importancia. Archie tenía la nariz ensangrentada y Terry un ojo morado y el labio inferior partido. _No hay nada de qué preocuparse_, se decía ella una y otra vez.

Terry, al ver a Candy de admiradora de la pelea, paró y dejó a Archie cansado y asoleado en el piso. No quería que Candy pensara mal de él, aunque el pensar de esa manera no era exactamente su persona. Se levantó de donde estaba y miró fijamente a Candy. –Ese caballo blanco es muy lento- le dijo sonriendo. Al escuchar tales palabras, la pecosa se puso roja con enojo, y al Terry no le gustó mucho verla así.

-¡Nadie llama lento al caballo de Anthony!- casi le exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acerco a Terry y le puso un dedo sobre el pecho, y repitió más enojada y con voz más profunda. –Nadie llama lento al caballo de Anthony, ¿entendido?- Terry no dijo nada. Por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada la cara de Candy cuando estaba enojada, y podía sentir que en su corazón había un gran dolor. Terry quería saber de ella, quería saber el por qué de ese dolor. Candy se apresuró a salir de la mansión, Terry estaba a punto de seguirla.

-¡No! Déjala- le dijo Annie quien tenía la mirada fija en Archie aún sentado en el piso con una mano sobre su nariz. Se incorporó a él y le ayudó a limpiar su bello rostro. –Te ayudo- se ofreció y Archie aceptó.

_¿Qué tienes, pecosa?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba la puerta abierta por donde Candy había salido corriendo y llorando. Pero ya no quería tener más preocupaciones, ya era suficiente con lo de Eleonor. Por eso estaba allí, América era donde Eleonor estaría estrenando una nueva obra de teatro, y por nada del mundo se perdería esa obra. Noche de Reyes por William Shakespeare era una obra navideña trágica que él había leído, y ver a Eleonor Baker protagonizando en esa obra le era muy interesante. Aunque seguía pensando en la extraña reacción de Candy, Terry se dirigió a su habitación donde se vistió de ropaje y se recostó en la cama. Era una cama muy blanda y cómoda, le hacía relajarse y olvidarse de unos de sus problemas. Al tocar la almohada, sintió algo fresco bajo la palma; era la armónica que Candy le había regalado en el barco la noche anterior. ¿Qué pasaría con Candy? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan mal por un caballo? ¿Quién era Anthony? Era la segunda vez que el joven castaño escuchaba ese nombre, y de los labio de la misma persona. -Tengo que saber quién es ese Anthony- se dijo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y luego suspiró y comenzó a tocar la armónica.

Candy estaba parada frente al blanco corcel que la miraba intensamente, cómo si la recordara de algún tiempo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar. No podía perdonar a Terry por ese comentario, no podía. Se alejó del caballo y corrió hasta el río de los Andley. Por toda la circunferencia alrededor de la mansión de los Andley tenía recuerdos. En ese río, Candy había tenido un accidente, se había quedado dormida en un pequeño bote y había estado a punto de caer de la catarata de no ser por Albert, un buen hombre que la había salvado. ¿Dónde estaba Albert en esos momentos que lo necesitaba? Candy quería ver a Albert, escuchar sus consejos y confortamientos. Pero sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Candy?- se escuchó decir por detrás de ella. La voz era vieja y conocida, pero para Candy era como la voz que tanto anhelaba. -¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar. Sin más ni más, Candy volteó a ver a su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Vamos, pequeña…

-¡Oh, Albert!- exclamó la pecosa con más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Era justamente la persona a la que quería ver. Justo cuando lo necesitaba, aparecía. –Albert, extraño a Anthony. ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!

-Candy, mírame…- le dijo Albert levantando la cabeza de la pecosa para que lo viera a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que al reír llenaban a todo el mundo de felicidad. –Candy, ¿qué le has dado a Anthony desde que murió?- al escuchar tal pregunta, Candy quedó callada. Anthony le había dado amor, cariño, amistad, y ella ¿qué le había dado? –Nada, Candy. No le has dado nada más que lágrimas. Tienes que dejar que el pasado te atormente para siempre- le dijo Albert sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo. –Candy, Terry es mi amigo. Yo le dije que viniera a América. Él te puede ayudar a sacar ese gran dolor de tu pecho.

-¡No! Él es malo. Malo- susurró una vez más Candy contra el pecho del rubio hombre. Albert acarició la cabellera de la rubia y dejó que se desahogara bien. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos llamando a la pecosa. –Es mejor que te vayas. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, regala más que solo lágrimas- y de pronto, Albert ya no estaba. Esa era su costumbre, desaparecer repentinamente.

-¡Candy!- se escuchó a Terry gritar. -¡Pecosa!- gritó una vez más. ¿Quería Candy hablar con él? Terry llegó hasta donde estaba parada Candy, tras el árbol donde había conocido a Archie. –Lo siento, Candy.

Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. –No… te preocupes- le contestó sin levantar la mirada. ¿Qué hacía Terry en América? -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sin sentimiento.

-Vine a ver una obra recién de Eleonor Baker- contestó con dificultad al mencionar el nombre de la actriz. Terry se sentó y sacó la armónica que la pecosa le había regalado, y se puso a tocarla. La música desvaneció la tensión entre los dos adolescentes ya que se había juntado una grande ola de este con la respuesta sin sentido de Terry. Por fin, Candy se sentó al lado de Terry, escucharon la música juntos hasta que Candy se quedó dormida.

-Anthony…- suspiró por última vez mientras que en su sueño se despedía de su amor de infancia. Anthony estaría siempre presente en su vida, pero ya no lloraría tanto por él. Cuidaría de sus rosas y de su corcel, pero primero tendría que perderle el miedo que su muerte había sembrado en su mente. Por su parte, Terry estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién era Anthony y por qué siempre que su pecosa lloraba, lloraba por él. Dejó de tocar la armónica y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos, después tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó a la casa de los Andley.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Estaba caminando por las calles de Sonville preocupado ya que la obra Noche de Reyes se estrenaba dos noches después de ese día. Terry no sabía cual sería su reacción al mirar a Eleonor en la plataforma del teatro, hacía un poco de tiempo que la había visto y fue muy desagradable, también fue el día que había conocido a Candy. _¡Eso es! _pensó excitadamente. -¡Invitaré a Candy a la obra! Así contendré cualquier mal resentimiento hacia Eleonor- dijo el castaño orgullosos de tal idea. Teniendo a Candy cerca sería más fácil contener eso que sentía hacía Eleonor, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería que se enteraran de quién era en verdad Eleonor Baker. Terry se dirigió de regreso a la mansión de los Andley pero no antes de comprara algo especial para alguien que empezaba a ser especial para él.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**Aquí está otro capítulo...**

_**Luna Andry, gracias por tus comentarios. Las únicas personas que no pueden dejar comentarios son las anónimas. A parte de eso, no sé por qué no pudiste comentar. Y, las historia tiene varios turnos... no sé cómo vaya a terminar. **_

_**CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, gracias por tus comentarios. En verdad es que si Terry está en la habitación de Anthony, está más cerca de Candy y los celos de Archie darían problemitas por un tiempo corto. Un poco de diversión para las lectoras y escritora se podría decir. ;P**_

_**Val Rodriguez, gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. gracias por tus saludos y buenos vibras jaja**_

_**Creo que la pareja sería mejor dejarla a que se de de las acciones de los personajes. Puede y no se nadie de ellos...? **_

_** ¡Arigato, por sus comentarios!**_


	9. Regreso de ¿?

**Gracias a Luna Andry, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, Magnolia A, y Val Rodríguez por acompañarme en esta historia.**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**¡Espero seguir escuchando de ustedes chicas!**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Todos estaba muy contentos de volver a ver a Candy y a Annie, también de conocer a Archie, Stear, y… Terry. Los niños del Hogar de Pony, junto con las Señorita Pony y la Hermana María estaban de los más contentos por verlos a todos ya grandes y felices. John estaba orgulloso de poder decir que ya no mojaba la cama, mientras que Jimmy estaba contento de poder ver a su jefa una vez más y estaba vez felizmente con su familia y amigos, tal vez de un enamorado ya que notaba la mirada de Terry en la pecosa. Candy estaba qué risa y risa, estaba muy contenta de verlos a todos muy saludables y grandes, ¡la mayoría ya le llegaba al abdomen! La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony habían puesto una mesa grande fuera del hogar y servían chocolate caliente con pan dulce.

Antes de llegar al hogar, Candy había parado a tener una charla con el Padre Árbol, la rosa que había sembrado ahí ya estaba seca por el frío, pero sabía que luego entrando la primavera los blancos pétalos de la Dulce Candy estarían muy hermosos. Le había dicho al Padre Árbol lo mucho que extrañaba a Anthony, y lo mucho que deseaba trepar sus ramas. Ahora estaba sentada alrededor de puras personas a las que amaba, a excepción de Terry quién se la estaba pasando viéndola de una manera muy rara.

-Entonces, mi jefa subió hasta lo alto del árbol y así fue como me ganó- contó Jimmy la anécdota de cómo se había hecho Candy su jefa. Todos en la mesa se rieron menos ella, la cual estaba muy concentrada en la maravillosa risa de Terry. Jamás lo había visto reír así y le gustaba esa fase de él. -¡Jefa!- exclamó Jimmy al ver cómo estaba la pecosa.

-No gracias…- contestó Candy rápidamente.

-Pero si yo no te ofrecí nada- dijo Jimmy y al ver la cara roja de Candy todos se echaron a reír. Esta vez Candy sí rió, pero Archie no, ni Annie. Archie había visto la forma en la que Candy miraba a Terry y la manera en la que él le cerraba el ojo al reírse, por su parte, Annie había visto los notables celos de su querido. Después de estar toda la tarde con los niños, los adolescentes decidieron retirarse y volver al día siguiente con algo para cada uno. Candy y Annie fueron despedidas calurosamente por cada uno de las niños, Archie y Stear se despidieron de los niños y de las señoras, pero Terry solo caminó alejándose de la pequeña escena amorosa. Notando la ausencia del hombre inglés, lo buscó y al mirarlo caminar hacia el Padre Árbol lo fue a seguir.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Archie tomándola del braco así impidiéndole que siguiera su camino. Su cara lo decía todo. No quería que fuera con Terry y lo más notable, "estoy celoso." Candy le sonrió y lentamente fue quitándose la mano de Archie de ella. -¿Dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Archie, tengo que disculparme con Terry- fue lo único que dijo Candy y siguió su camino hacia Terry. Estaba recargado en el árbol tocando la armónica cuando Candy por fin llegó. -Lo siento- lo dijo inmediatamente. Terry no tenía la más remota idea de por qué se estaba disculpando pero sabía que era por haberle gritado al insultar el caballo de Anthony. -Por…-

-Lo entiendo, pecosa- dijo Terry interrumpiendo la última frase de la rubia. El castaño cerró los ojos y siguió tocando la armónica. _Si supiera que toco para ella, _pensó él ruborizándose levemente pero aún notable. Archie los miraba desde lo bajo de la colina, Annie a si lado notaba lo mucho que Candy comenzaba a querer a Terry, pero no tanto como había querido a Anthony.

-Lo mejor será que ella sea feliz con quien quiera- dijo Archie tomando la mano de la pelinegra y dedicándole una sonrisa amorosa. Hasta que por fin entendía que Candy lo miraba solo cómo el primo que era. Annie se puso muy colorada pero respondió al llamado del corazón de su amado aceptando ser tomada de la mano y abrazándose de su brazo. Patty y Stear, al parecer, también habían encontrado el amor. Iban caminando de la mano cómo la feliz pareja que eran. Candy miraba a sus amigos, todos se miraban tan contentos, Terry también estaba contento de estar sentado al lado de ella. Pero había algo que le hacía falta a la pecosa y en ese momento se recordó de El Príncipe de la Colina. Anthony se había parecido mucho a él, y ahora que lo miraba, Albert también se parecía al príncipe solo que con cabello largo. Parecía como si esa navidad era para recordar y enamorar. Candy sonrió y le ayudó a Terry a levantarse. Juntos caminaron de regreso a la mansión de los Andley, en silencio aunque por eso se escucharan los fuertes latidos que ambos corazones resonaban.

Al llegar a la casa, los adolescentes se sentaron en los sofás y comenzaron a platicar de su aventurita que habían vivido con los niños del Hogar de Pony. –Me parece que son uno niños encantadores- dijo Patty abrazando en brazo de Stear quien estaba sentado a su lado. Archie y Annie también estaban sentados juntos abrazándose tiernamente. Terry estaba sentado al lado de Candy, sintiéndose incomodo con tan bonitas imágenes de amor optó por invitarla a la obra la siguiente noche. –Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- Candy asintió y salieron de la sala a la cocina, la cual estaba sola y caliente. El corazón de Terry lo estaba traicionando, el sentía algo más que simple simpatía hacia la pecosa rubia. Desde la noche bajo aquella tormenta había sabido que ella era su otra mitad, pero cómo decirlo. –Candy, mañana en la noche habrá una obra de…-

-Eleonor Baker, lo sé. ¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió mirándolo curiosamente. Si la invitaba a la obra, estaba pensando en darle un fuerte abrazo, ya que ella también tenía planes de ir… pero no sola.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó bajando la mirada, y justo cómo había pensado la rubia, le dio un fuerte abrazo y entre sonrisas y contra su cuello le dijo:

-¡Por supuesto que te acompaño!- Terry le regresó el abrazo aunque hubiera sido tan improvisado. Se sentían los dos tan bien abrazándose y riendo, hacia ya un buen tiempo que ninguno de los dos se reía de esa manera. Se separaron y regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás adolescentes, todos estaban riendo felizmente mientras jugaban chess Stear y Patty. Candy estaba aún roja del abrazo que se habían dado ella y Terry, no sabía por qué pero se había sentido muy bien con él. Por su parte, Terry no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto comenzaban a atormentarlo durante las noches. Todos estaban en su propio mundito cuando la Tía Abuela Elroy entró a la sala con cara de "hacen demasiado ruido."

-Tenemos un anuncio por hacer- dijo ella con su voz autoritaria que nadie le podía quitar. Miró a Terry y el caballero se levantó y le entregó su absoluta atención. –Lo sentimos mucho señor, pero la habitación que se fue entregada a usted tendrá que desalojarla la más pronto posible.

-Pero…- comenzó a oponerse Candy quien estaba muy confundida por esa noticia de la abuela pero también de los fuertes latidos de su corazón los cuales retumbaban en sus oídos, cabeza y cuerpo entero.

La abuela Elroy ignoró a Candy y prosiguió con su "noticia." –Hay alguien en esta casa quien es dueño de esa habitación. Son nada más que decir, la quiere de regreso- se volteo a ver las escaleras y llamó: -¡Ya puede entrar, señor!

De lo alto de las escaleras lo primero que se vio fueron los suaves y costosos pantalones color carne y las zapatillas de charol negras. Con la mirada empañada por los nervios y las lágrimas, Candy miraba asombrada a la persona que se daba al descubierto frente a sus ojos. Ese cabello rubio y corto, los ojos azules y hermosos. Su cuerpo estaba allí, frente a ella en carne y hueso, pensaba que lo había perdido pero no. ¡Lo estaba mirando una vez más! -¡Anthony!- exclamó antes de caer el piso inconsciente.

Terry corrió al auxilio de su pecosa y evitó que cayera al piso fuertemente tomándola de la cintura y tomándola en sus brazos. El causante de su desmaya ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraba parado Terry, le sonrió y extendió sus brazos para darle entender que él se haría cargo de la pecosa. Terry se quedó inmóvil. No estaba dispuesto a alejar a Candy de su vista y mucho menos entregarla al tal Anthony, si es que sí era él. El alto rubio de ojos azules la miraba intensamente al igual que miraba a Terry un poco enojado. Candy era tan bella, sencilla y amorosa, pero la imagen que tenía con Terry hacía que se sintiera… celoso. Solamente él quería estar con ella, pero…

-Llévela a su habitación- dijo la abuela Elroy, pero aún así el rubio no se movía. Rindiéndose a la terquedad del rubio, Terry puso a Candy en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y al mirar la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del hombre, sintió un verdadero coraje por haber sido tan fácil y dejar que separaran a Candy de su lado. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados como Candy desaparecía en las escaleras. Dejó salir un suspiro y caminó a la puerta saliendo de la mansión para tocar la armónica.

Annie, Patty, Stear, y Archie habían sentido la fuerte tensión entre los dos hombres. Nadia había podido decir nada al respecto del hombre rubio ya que estaban aún sorprendidos de verlo. ¿Era su primo Anthony? Si lo era, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué no había muerto? Eran las preguntas que pasaban por las cabezas de todos, hasta de Dorothy la cual había visto la escena de Terry y el recién llegado. La abuela Elroy estaba parada frente a ellos mirándolos soñar y preguntarse quién era en verdad en hombre.

-Bueno, una vez que despierte Candy daremos una pequeña fiesta por el regreso de un miembro de la familia- dijo y se alejó de ellos entrando al comedor y desapareciendo.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

_**¡Aquí está otro capítulo! Espero les agrade. **_

_**Se reciben quejas, aplausos, sarcasmo, y… jitomatazos. :D**_

_**¿Quieren saber de quién se trata o tienen una idea? **_

_**¡Comenten!**_


	10. Oportunidad para Terry

Chicas, he modificado este capítulo ya que a mí tampoco me agradó mucho … creo yo. Espero y no se decepcionen más con este…

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

No podía dejar de mirarla. Se miraban tan linda durmiendo plácidamente que no quería despegarse de esa habitación pero se miraría muy mal si se quedaba con ella a solas. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando un brillo que provenía del tocador atrapó su vista. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, se acerco al tocador y miró con una sonrisa en los labios el broche de los Andley. Acaricio el objeto antes de mirar a la fotografía que también estaba en el tocador junto con una cadena de la virgen. El chico era joven y rubio, era obvio que era Anthony. Escuchó cómo se movía en la cama, se apresuró a mirar que se encontraba bien y lo que encontró le encantó. Los ojos de Candy lo miraban intensamente y el verde de ellos lo penetraban tan profundo que los latidos de su corazón lo aturdían. Él le regaló una sonrisa y Candy se la devolvió.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Candy. El hombre la miró seriamente y le dijo sonriendo:

-Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. ¿Recuerdas eso?- le preguntó. Temía que no fuera a recordarlo, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Al mirar la cara de confusión de la pecosa agregó: -¿Qué tal esto? "¡Parecen caracoles arrastrándose por la arena!" ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste eso?- Candy asintió. Cómo olvidar el día que había conocido a un chico tan guapo y bueno. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los verdes ojos de la pecosa y el rubio no se arrepintió el haber imitado la voz chillona de Candy cuando tenía doce años. Él le tendió la mano y Candy la tomó muy agradecida; después de abrazarse, juntos bajaron a la sala.

Candy no podía creer que su príncipe de la colina estuviera con ella, era tan bello tenerlo de regreso. El abrazo caluroso que él le regaló junto con esa sonrisa, habían hecho que se derritiera. Ahora estaban bajando las escaleras juntos y tomados de la mano entrarían a la sala. Después de mirarse a cada minuto, por fin entraron a la sala y se sorprendieron al ver a todos, incluyendo a Terry y a los Leagan, esperándolos. -¡Hasta que decides despertar, Candy!- dijo Archie con sarcasmo. Las caras de todos eran graves al ver a la pareja tomados de la mano, y la cara de la Tía Abuela Elroy no era una de excepción.

Sin más ni más anunció a la familia presente. –El seño Andley, aquí presente es el nuevo líder de los Andley…- al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Elroy, el muchacho rubio se puso tenso y soltó la mano de la rubia. –William Albert Andley.

El nombre era muy familiar. ¡Albert! Era Albert el siguiente líder de la familia Andley lo que significaba que era… -¿Mi padre?- se preguntó Candy en voz alta. El príncipe de la colina era Albert y ahora era el Tío Abuelo William, quién había adoptado a la pecosa de los Leagan. La cara de la Señora Leagan, Eliza y Neil eran de reproche y furia. Albert era un hombre muy joven para ser el siguiente líder de la familia. Eliza miraba a Candy con reproche, había bajado de la mano con su "padre" y ahora estaba decepcionada ¿qué estaba pasando entre ellos?

-Sé lo que se están preguntando y la respuesta es no. Albert dio la orden de adoptar a Candy, sin embargo yo fui la que firmo los papeles. Albert es solo hermano de Candy- prosiguió la abuela Elroy dejando a Candy y todos los presentes aturdidos con la respuesta. ¡Candy era hermana de Albert! Los mareos no tardaron en apoderarse de Candy nuevamente y optó por caminar lenta y cuidadosamente al sofá. Se sentó al lado de Terry sin saberlo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos; iba a ser una noche bastante larga y tensa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy?- le preguntó Neil con sorna en la voz. Era una gran oportunidad para destruir la noche de Candy y decepcionarla tanto que la vida le diera una vuelta de mal augurio. -¿No te gusta la idea de que Albert sea tu hermano?- le siguió preguntando y cada vez más irónicamente. La noche ya estaba sobre ellos y una tormenta también. Si Neil seguía así esa tormenta caería sobre Candy solamente. Candy aún sentía algo por el príncipe de la colina, pero ahora ese príncipe era su hermano. –Candy amas a Albert- y esa vez no fue pregunta si no una afirmación. Todos en la sala se quedaron callados al escuchar tal comentario, incluso la abuela Elroy miró a Candy con cara de querer una respuesta definitiva.

-¡Terry, no te conviene estar con ella!- dijo Eliza sarcásticamente y tirando del brazo de Terry hacia ella. Él había estado escuchando todo y por parte se alegraba de que el rubio no fuera Anthony si no Albert, pero por otra parte no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía con que Albert fuera el príncipe de Candy. –Quédate con nosotros en la casa- le ofreció con cara de lujuria. Ella estaba segura que si se quedaba con bajo el mismo techo que Candy lo perdería cómo había perdido a Anthony y no estaba dispuesta a perder a otra persona a la que amaba.

-Los siento, Eliza, pero yo no iría contigo ni a la esquina- le dijo el caballero inglés a la vez que se paraba del sofá y salía de la casa. –Recuerda Candy que mañana es la obra y cediste a acompañarme- salió de la casa y dejó a Eliza más enojada que nunca.

Por el resto de la noche cenaron pasta y de postre la tarta favorita de Candy la cual resultó ser la favorita de Albert. La charla en la mesa fue mínima pero las miradas entre Albert y Candy habían sido infinitas. Si bebían de su vino se miraban a los ojos y ambos se ponían colorados, si comían de la tarta, los dos hacían los mismos sonidos de satisfacción. Después de una cena sencilla y poca charla, los Leagan y la señora Elroy se retiraron dejando a Archie, Stear, Annie, Patty, Candy y Albert solos en la sala. Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio, nadie decía nada y apenas se escuchaba que respiraban.

Stear y Patty empezaron a reírse y todos los miraron con caras de alivio por bajar la tensión. –No sé ustedes pero lo que Terry le dijo a Eliza fue muy divertido- dijo Stear a la vez que abrazaba a Patty. Todos rieron y luego, al ver las escenas tan románticas que tenían Archie y Stear con sus novias.

-¿Podemos hablar, Candy?- le preguntó Albert a Candy con pena. Candy asintió y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida por el rubio, aunque fuera su hermano se sentía muy bien caminar de su mano. Terry no había aparecido por un buen rato y la verdad era que muy dentro de ella se sentía preocupada por él. Pero en ese momento solo quería estar con su príncipe aunque fuera Albert y Albert fuera su hermano. La pecosa no se podía negar que sentía algo por él, aunque había amado a Anthony, siempre había recodado a su príncipe de una manera muy especial. Albert estaba muy contento de poder sentir la mano de Candy contra la de él. Su piel cálida era una sensación que nunca pensó encontrar y estar con ella en ese momento era muy diferente a cuando la consolaba y daba consejos.

Llegaron al jardín de rosas de Anthony, Albert soltó la mano de Candy y se paró frente a ella. Bajo el resplandor de la luna, Candy era la más hermosa mujer que había visto. Candy también lo miraba con los ojos llenos de alegría y reconocimiento. Su corazón estaba latiendo plácidamente esperando escuchar lo que esperaba escuchar salir de los labios del oji-azul. Albert caminó hacia la pequeña banca cerca de donde estaban, señaló a Candy que se sentara mientras que él la miraba y hablaba. –Candy, desde que te conocí en esa colina supe que eras una gran chica. Eres muy simpática y hermosa, tu actitud hacia Eliza dice mucho de ti. Lo que quiero decir, Candy es que…- se quedó callado mirándola a los ojos luego se acerco a su rostro y se hincó frente a ella. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó. El corazón de Candy la estaba traicionando, lo que sentía por Albert era verdadero… lo sentía dentro de ella. –Me gustas, Candy- por fin terminó de decir él.

Candy estaba atónita. De todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, lo que acababa de escuchar era lo último en la lista. Albert se acerco a ella, sus labios separados por dos pulgadas y ambas respiraciones agitadas. La mano de Candy se posó en el hombre se Albert mientras que él acariciaba cada centímetro de los brazos de ella mientras que lentamente se acercaba a ella. Los labios de Albert rozaron los de la pecosa antes de que sus largos brazos la abrazaran protectoramente levantándola de la banca haciendo que ella se asustara y quedara confusa. La boca de Albert estaba a punto de envolver la de Candy cuando ella percató de lo que estaba pasando y lo alejó de su lada.

-¡No! Albert, lo siento pero esto que tú sientes por mi no puede ser jamás- dijo la oji-verde alejándose paso por paso de él. Albert no sabía que decir a la reacción de Candy, tal vez lo mejor era que le diera tiempo. Después de todo había pensado que él era Anthony al cual había llegado a amar.

Terry los miraba desde la ventana de su nueva habitación. Candy se miraba muy confundida y Albert también, pero él tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a conocer el corazón de la pecosa en esa obra de teatro. -Candy, me estás volviendo loco- se dijo a sí mismo mientras que miraba a Candy retirase del jardín, Albert detrás de ella caminaba con la cabeza baja como si pensando nuevamente en lo que acababa de pasar.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**_Gracias Luna Andry, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, Magnolia A, y Val Rodriguez _**

**_por seguir conmigo en esta historia. _**

_**Se reciben tomatazos, quejas y de más.**_

_**Y también aplausos... si quieren. jajaja :D**_


	11. Noche de Reyes

Gracias a Luna Andly, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, Vla rod, y Magnolia A... grazie por seguir conmigo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Ser un caballero inglés, así como él siempre había sido, era una de las razones por las cuales no interrumpió a la pareja en el jardín. Ahora que estaba sentado en la cama de su nueva habitación no se podía creer el alivio que sintió al ver que Candy rechazaba a su disque "amigo". Eran muy buenos amigos de buenas a primeras y esa amistad había crecido a hermandad; no quería perder a un hermano. Esa noche era la obra de Eleonor, y deseaba fuertemente que Candy no se hiciera para atrás y lo acompañara. –Tarde o temprano Candy se dará cuenta que lo que siento por ella es más que simple amistad. La pasaremos de maravilla en la obra- dijo el castaño en voz alta y comenzó a tocar la armónica. Apenas era de mañana y ya estaba deseando que fiera de noche para ir a la obra con Candy.

Mientras en el cuarto de Albert, el rubio estaba confundido por el rechazo de Candy. Tal vez era correcto lo que ell ahabía dicho, que entre ellos no podía haber nada más que pura amistad de familia. De pronto comenzó a escuchar música de armónica. La música era de una mezcla de dolor y amor y a la mente le vino Terry. Eran buenos amigos pero a su llegada y el desmayo de Candy, se había dado cuento de que Terry sentía algo por ella. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar a Candy y ver que se daba entre ella y Terry, ya que al castaño él lo quería mucho. Terry era como un hermano para el rubio y la verdad era que no lo quería perder.

Annie estaba con Patty en la sala. No sabían nada de Candy desde que había salido con Albert de la casa. Tampoco de Terry desde que salió de la mansión cuando Albert salió al descubierto como líder de la familia Andley. –No sé qué pensar de la reacción de Terry y Albert con Candy- dijo Patty un tanto preocupada.

-Lo único de la que estoy segura es que esos dos caballeros la quieren mucho- dijo Annie bebiendo de su taza de té de Manzanilla. Ella y Archie estaban dentro de una relación muy estable y de eso se habían dado cuenta la noche anterior al mirarse a los ojos y rendirse a un beso navideño. Mientras que Patty y Stear eran una pareja pero muy culta y miedosa. –Pero tienes razón, Patty. También me preocupa la actitud de esos dos.

Candy bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y antes de que llegara a la sala donde estaban las chicas, la Tía Abuela Elroy la llamó. -¡Candy!- la pecosa se dirigió a la mujer y al ver la cara seria la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Al estar frente a la señora, ella no dijo nada, solo la miró y esperó que la retaran. –Candy, te está prohibido hablar con el señor William- y solo con decir esas palabras la dama se retiró. Aunque le costara trabajo reconocerlo, Candy entendía perfectamente a la que la Abuela Elroy se estaba refiriendo; los había visto en el jardín sin duda alguna. Antes de regresar a la sala donde estaban sus amigas, arregló su cara para no demostrar nada de tristeza ni confusión y dibujó una grata sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal la mañana, chicas?- les preguntó animadamente. Annie y Patty se miraron con curiosidad mientras su amiga tomaba asiento en el sofá para uno. Al mirar que Candy estaba de buen humor decidieron no quitarle el ánimo y siguieron la corriente de la pecosa.

-¡Muy linda, Candy!- dijo Patty arreglándose los anteojos y bebiendo de su té de tila.

-¡Qué contentas que están todas!- dijo una voz muy familiar y chocante. Annie y Patty miraron a Candy con miedo de ver su cara seria y alterada, pero lo que encontraron fue muy sorprendente. Candy estaba muy bien sentada, no había perdido la postura y su rostro aún reflejaba felicidad.

-Buen día, Eliza- dijo de buen modo la pecosa pero Eliza solo volteo la cara bruscamente a otro lado y siguió su camino a quien sabe dónde. Al mirarla, Candy no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita debajo de sus manos las cuales tapaban su boca. Una vez que ya no estuviera de vista Eliza -Sigue igual.

-¿Quién sigue igual?- preguntó Albert mientras llegaba a donde estaban las muchachas. Miró a Candy a los ojos y le sonrió amablemente con un brillo en los ojos. Un brillo especial que solo decía "hermana." Candy le regresó la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Albert ya se había dado cuenta de que eran solo hermanos y entre ellos no podía haber nada.

-¡Eliza!- dijo Annie poniéndose algo sonrojada.

-¡Ah! Desde niña ha sido muy mimada y con el paso del tiempo se volvió algo chocante.

-No me cae Eliza- se escuchó decir por detrás de Albert. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con un guapo castaño. Vestía un camisa de seda color hueso y unos pantalones de vestir cafés. -Aunque sea mi prima no me cae.

-Archie, creo que aquí a nadie le cae bien Eliza- dijo Stear quien venía bajando las escaleras y acompañándoles a todos en la sala. El único que hacía falta era Terry, pero lo único que se escuchaba era la armónica que la oji-verde le había regalado. -Desde la madrugada estoy maldiciendo a Terry. ¡No deja de tocar esa armónica!- exclamó Stear levantando las manos al aire y luego tapándose los oídos. Todos se rieron juntos y Candy se paró para calmar la risa ya que le estaba causando un dolor en el estomago.

-¿A dónde vas, Candy?- preguntó Archie al ver que Candy se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Tengo que hablar de un asunto con Terry- dijo y con eso los dejó.

Terry estaba sentado en la cama, deseando que Candy llamara a su puerta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La armónica quedó inmovilizada en los labios del moreno, sus ojos estaban mirando a la puerta con algo de curiosidad y miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si era Albert? -¡Qué más da!- dijo en voz alta y fue a abrir la puerta ya que los golpes en ella se hacían más insistentes. Las manos estaban temblándole mientras agarraba la chapa de la puerta para abrir.

-¡Ya ábreme, Terry!- se escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la habitación en un silencioso susurro. Terry abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una alegre Candy y una taza de té de manzanilla en sus manos. –Buen día. Déjame decirte que solo vine para hablar de la obra a la que iremos hoy- dijo entregándole la taza de té ya que él se había quedado completamente pasmado. Candy miró la armónica que estaba en la cama y sonrió al saber que le había hecho caso al cambiar los cigarrillos por algo más sano. Terry no podía creer que su deseo se hubiera hecho realidad en tan poco tiempo, pero se sacó de sus sueños y miró con curiosidad a la pecosa.

-¿En serio piensas ir conmigo a la obra?

-Claro. Por eso viene… para ponernos de acuerdo a qué horas nos vamos o donde nos vamos a encontrar- la cara que tenía el castaño la hizo perder la razón por un momento. Terry se miraba tan feliz de que ella estuviera allí planeando su salida al teatro, que por un momento olvidó el por qué de ir a esa obra en particular. -¿Te parece si salimos de aquí juntos a las 18:30pm? La obra es a las 19:00pm.

-¡Me parece perfecto, Candy!- dijo muy animado Terry quien había olvidado la taza de té en la mesita de cama. Se acerco a la pecosa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a lo que ella se estrujó para salir ya que la estaba ahogando. –Lo siento- dijo al ver la cara colorada de su pecosa aunque algo le decía que no solo era de estrujar con él. Al ver salir a Candy le la habitación, Terry corrió a su closet para mirar la ropa que tenía y para ver el pequeño regalo que le había comprado a la pecosa dos noches atrás.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Ya estaba todo listo, solo hacían falta las dos personas que saldrían juntas de la casa en camino a esa obra. Terry estaba vestido formalmente con un traje de corbata negro, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa blanca y la corbata color negra. En sus manos estaba una raso blanca, le había dicho al jardinero que le cortara la más hermosa rosa del jardín del difunto Anthony, mientras que el jardinero hacía eso, el le pedía consejos al alma del rubio. Lo único que recibió de él fue una brisa del aire de invierno diciéndole que solo fuera él mismo y respetara a la pecosa. La rosa era definitivamente la más hermosa que Terry había visto, sin embargo dejó de serlo al ver a Candy bajar de las escaleras.

La blanca rubia estaba usando un vestido hermoso. Era largo hasta los talones, color mamey. Era liso con decoraciones en el torso de lentejuelas; a la cadera tenía un pequeño listón color negro, un escote juvenil y modesto por detrás. Candy usaba unos tacones blancos de pulsera y un bolso negro de marca Coach; sus manos estaban sencillamente decoradas con brazaletes de piedra mamey y blanca al igual que su cuello y oídos estaba acompañando a éstas. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse al mirar los ojos brillantes con los que el caballero inglés la miraba.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Terry le tendió la mano a Candy y ella gustosa la tomó. Toda la familia estaba presente en la sala, Albert no quitaba la vista de Candy ni de Terry. En verdad hacen una muy hermosa pareja, eran los pensamientos del guapo rubio. Tal vez lo mejor era que él se alejara de ellos y dejara que el destino hiciera su trabajo. Sí, eso era lo correcto. Albert tenía que actuar como el nuevo líder que él era ahora.

-Diviértete, Candy- dijo Annie a su amiga y hermana con un abrazo. Candy le sonrió, pero por una razón se sentía como si pensaran que se iba de ahí, lo cual no era cierto y no le gustaba eso.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al coche donde Terry le entregó la rosa y algo más. -¡Te ves muy linda, pecosa!- le entregó la rosa blanca y por un momento Candy sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía. Era una Dulce Candy. De su saco, Terry sacó una pequeña cajita negra y la puso en la pierna de ella. –Sé que no te caigo muy bien, pero no es correcto invitar a una bella dama y no darle un regalito- era un hermoso tocado de piedras. Candy lo había visto unas cuantas veces al ir a la ciudad, se había imaginado con el tocado en su cabello, era muy lindo. Aunque algo no le gustaba de Terry, Candy pudo mirar en sus ojos algo muy bello esa noche. Sabía que era amistad pero esa amistad estaba ocultando algo que ella quería mirar y ser testigo de. -¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Quieres que te demuestre algo?- le dijo atrevidamente mientras sostenía la cara de Candy en su mano.

-¡Terry!- fue lo único que pudo balbucear ella pues Terry se había volteado hacia el otro extrema del carro. –Aquí por favor- dijo Candy sonando a la ventana del chofer.

-Señorita, hace mucho frío- le reprochó el chofer. –Y el señor Andley…

-Bájenos aquí por favor- repitió la rubia sin importarle lo que Albert había ordenado. Obedeciendo las órdenes de la pequeña adolescente, el chofer la ayudó a bajar mientras que Terry la esperaba ya fuera del coche con otro regalo. Al mirar lo que era, dejó su abrigo en la parte trasera del coche y le dio la espalda a Terry para que sobre sus hombros el colocara una hermosa mañanita color café. Terry estaba que ardía por dentro de la pena, Candy le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había pensado sentir, algo que ni su "madre" le hizo sentir… amor. No faltaba mucho para llegar al teatro, caminar juntos por diez minutos antes de estar parados frente al edificio con grandes letreros de "NOCHE DE REYES." Terry entregó los boletos al cajero mientras que otro hombre quitaba delicadamente de los hombros de Candy la mañanita.

-¡Vamos, Candy! Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Otra!- dijo Candy excitada mientras caminaban rápidamente por un pasillo prohibido. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que era el pasillo a los balcones de Nobles y entonces recordó que Terry era un Noble. Se sintió avergonzada de haber olvidado tal detalle; los regalos eran posibles por eso… creía. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al entrar a un balcón abandonado, ni un alma se encontraba allí.

-Aquí podremos conocernos más sin interrumpir a nadie- dijo señalando a la pecosa a un asiento cerca de la orilla para poder ver la obra perfectamente. Terry le entregó a Candy unos pequeños binoculares y comenzó su charla a cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la obra. -Y cómo es que tu llegaste a Londres?

Le tomó unos minutos antes de contestar. La causa había sido la muerte de Anthony al ella escapar al Hogar de Pony y después ser encontrada por George a petición de Albert, quien en ese entonces no se hacía conocer a ella ni a ninguno de los jóvenes Andley. -Fui adoptada por los Leagan, los cuales desde mi llegada me… trataban mal. Luego conocí a Anthony, y Archie y Stear. Por ellos luego fui adoptada por Albert, quien en ese entonces tenía una identidad secreta para nosotros. Bueno, la que me adoptó fue la Abuela Elroy, luego Anthony murió…

-Lo siento mucho- dijo él interrumpiéndola brevemente. Candy negó y continuó.

-Al morir él, yo me regresé al Hogar de Pony donde me olvidé de mi tristeza pero el corazón aún lo tenía destruido. Luego, George me encontró por Albert y fue así que llegué a Londres- terminó de narrar justo cuando la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Las cortinas se abrieron y entraron varios hombres a la primera escena del primer Acto. Candy miraba al volante que habían recibido al entrar con todos los nombre y aspectos de los actores y actrices.

Entra el Duque Orsino, Curio, y otros señores; los músicos atendiendo

Duque Orsino: Si la música es el alimento del amor, sigan tocando; denme exceso de la misma, que, glotonería,el apetito puede enfermar, u pues morir.¡Esa tensión de nuevo! Tuvo una caída moribunda:O, que se acercó a mi oído como el dulce sopla sobre un banco de violetas,¡robando y dando olor! Vasta; no más:No es tan dulce como era antes.

Lo que el Duque estaba diciendo le recordaba a lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Albert; la forma en lo que la había rechazado. Candy estaba muy atenta a la obra, era muy dramática pero según el volante, también era una comedia. Esperaba que pronto llegara la parte de la comedia. Volteó a ver a Terry y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba, miró al escenario y no vio nada raro. El Duque seguía hablando, pero esta vez de una tal Olivia.

Por qué, yo también, lo más noble que yo tengo:O, cuando mis ojos vieron a Olivia primero, ¡Me pareció que purgaba el aire con la peste!Ese instante fue que me convertí en un ciervo;y mis deseos, como perros talar y cruel,desde entonces me persiguen.

Era una manera muy rara en la cual el Duque hablaba de la que supuestamente amaba, y Candy, al mirar quien hacía el papel de Olivia entendió por qué Terry estaba tan tenso: Eleonor Baker. Pero, ¿por qué Terry se ponía de esa manera? De seguro no le estaba diciendo algo. Se acercó a él y lenta y penosamente, le tocó el brazo. Al sentir esa mano sobre su brazo, lo único que pudo hacer fue calmarse y dejar de empuñar sus manos. No debía dejar que Candy se diera cuenta de lo que Eleonor le hacía sentir, quería que el estar al lado de su pecosa fuera inolvidable.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**_Siento mi retazo, gente. _**  
><strong><em>Bueno, aquí les tengo otro capitulíto ... más grande que los otros, pero bueno. <em>**

**_Espero que les agrade más que el anterior... aunque le hice algunas modificaciones. ^.^_**


	12. Noche de Reyes 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

Estaban sentados en silencio, escuchando el fervor con el que Eleonor Baker hablaba en su parte. La mujer hacía el papel de Olivia tan bien que las lágrimas de Candy comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Un desamor para el Duque Orsino, sin embargo encontró ese amor en un caballero: Cesario, quien en verdad era una bella dama en busca de su hermano. Terry tenía Candy sujetada de los hombros, la estaba abrazando y desde lo alto del balcón donde se situaban podía mirar a la mujer que le dio la vida. Al igual que en vida real, él estaba deseando que Olivia se quedara sola y sin nadie en el mundo… pero no era así.

Viola (Cesario):  
>Tras él a quien amomás de lo que amo estos ojos, mi vida.Más, de todo, de lo que amaré a mi esposasi yo finjo, se testigo arriba¡Sanciona mi vida por contaminar de mi amor!<p>

La mujer era gemela de un chico, Sebastián, y se había hecho pasar por un caballero del Duque, Cesario. Pero al hacer eso, había caído enamorada de su propio jefe. La que hacía el amor en unas ocasiones, tanto amaba a ese hombre que estaba dispuesta a ir tras de él.

Al escuchar esas palabras, fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta del brazo de Terry alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentía tan caliente y cómodo que deseo nunca dejar de estar así con él. Lentamente fue recargando su cabeza rubia en el hombro del castaño, hasta que él mismo le dijo:

-Candy, ya ha terminado. Tenemos que marcharnos- Candy asintió y camino al lado de su amigo en silencio. No sabía que decir, estaba muy contenta de haber aceptado ir con él a esa obra, pero no sabía que decirle. Aparte de que le había entregado varios regalos y sorpresas, no sabía que decirle.

La sala en el edificio de la obra estaba llana de personas destacadas. Algunos tenían una copa de vino en la mano mientras otros estaban retirando sus abrigos y saliendo al frío. Terry dejó sola a Candy en medio de la habitación, y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba arreglando la mañanita sobre sus hombros. Candy deseaba estar abrazada de Terry, ya que él le daba el calor para no sentir nada de l frío de afuera. Mientras arreglaba la mañanita en los hombros, el caballero la miraba intensamente a los ojos, esos ojos que por más abrigado que estuviera, le hacía sentir escalofríos. -Vamos, Candy- dijo contentamente a la vez que hacía algo del que en verdad no tenía mucho control: salieron del edificio, Terry abrazando los hombros de la pecosa y ella tan roja como un tomate. Caminaron por las calles frías, buscando el auto de George pero no lo miraban por ningún lado. -¿Dónde se habrá metido ese George?- se preguntaba el castaño en voz alta. -¿Estás bien, Candy?- le preguntó a la rubia al sentir como temblaba. Al parecer el calor que él le daba se había acabado. De pronto, un auto se paró frente a ellos, y señaló que subieran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Terry ayudó a subir a Candy y luego él se situó al lado de su pecosa retomando el abrazo que le daba algo de calor.

-Gracias, Terry- por fin dijo Candy. -Por todo- sin querer, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que se quedó dormida. El transcurso a la casa de los Andley fue algo corto, más de lo que les había tomado llegar al teatro. Para Terry eso era bueno ya que ver a Candy profundamente dormida le estaba dando sueño a él también. Una vez que el carro paró, Terry salió y cuidadosamente tomó a Candy en sus brazos y caminó a la puerta donde lo esperaba Dorothy, y al ver a Candy dormida le tendió una cobija en sima y lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez que recostó a la pecosa, dejó a Dorothy con ella para que le cambiara de ropa, los ojos del Ingles eran de celos al recordar que Albert ahora dormía en la habitación al lado de la de su pecosa. Pero aún existía alguna confianza entre ellos como para que Terry confiara en que Albert no haría nada de lo que arruinara su amistad. Albert y Candy era de la misma familia, y pues entre ellos no podía haber nada aunque Candy fuera adoptada.

Terry caminaba a su habitación cuando miró justamente a la persona en la cual estaba pensado en ese preciso instante. -Albert- dijo cortésmente. -Buenas noches, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Es de Candy- dijo el guapo rubio. -Solo tiene dos semanas de vacaciones de Navidad y quiero que se las pase muy bien. Sé que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, y ella ya lo dejó muy en claro. Sin embargo, he notado lo que tú sientes hacia ella- no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a pedir a su amigo, pero esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que su querida hermanita fuera muy feliz. -Quiero que tú la hagas muy feliz, Terry.

-Pero Albert- comenzó a protestar Terry aunque le agradaba la idea de estar más cerca de Candy. Era obvio que él gustaba de ella, pero ¿cómo la haría feliz si apenas se estaban conociendo? -Apenas nos estamos conociendo. Casi no sé nada de ella.

-De eso no te preocupes. Con el sólo hecho que estés a su lado, y ella esté sonriente será suficiente. Buenas noches, amigo- dijo Albert con una sonrisa y se despidió de su amigo. Era algo raro de pedir de parte de Albert, pero por dentro Terry estaba muy contento y se prometió tratar de todo para siempre mirar una sonrisa dibujada en los lindos labios de Candy. Tal vez llegarían a algo más que simple amistad, si ese era el caso…

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

-¡Vamos, Candy! Cuéntanos que tal estuvo la obra- decían al mismo tiempo Annie y Patty.

-No sé que le ven a una simple obra de teatro. Todas son igual- decía Archie quien estaba sentado al lado de Annie mientras sujetaba de su mano. Se miraban tan bien juntos, y ni hablar de Patty y Stear. Todos se miran tan lindos y felices juntos. A Candy le hacía de mucha falta Anthony, y ahora le era muy difícil olvidarlo.

-Disculpen- dijo tratando de ocultar sus ojos cristalinos a cause de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en esos ojos verdes. -Ahora vuelvo- pero no volvería hasta dentro de un gran tiempo, y para eso estaba Terry, para hacerla feliz.

-Buen día, Candy- le dijo solamente a ella. Esperó a que ella lo saludara, y cuando no fue así, la tomó de la mano y al sentir su fría piel sintió culpa por haber caminado por las calles frías sin más que una mañanita. -¿Candy?- ella se aferró a su saco y ahí mismo soltó llanto mientras susurraba el nombre de Anthony. -Está inconsciente. La voy a llevar a su recamara- les dijo a los demás y una vez más la tomó entre sus brazos. Desapareció de la vista de todos, dejándolos algo preocupados pero a la vez tranquilos de que él estuviera con Candy. No sabía el por qué del estado de Candy, solo esperaba que no fuera algo de gravedad. Ella había dejado de susurrar el nombre del difunto Anthony, por parte eso le alegraba a Terry pero por el otro lado, ¿qué tal si Candy estaba peor? -Candy despierta, no puedo entrar a tu recamara pero tampoco te puedo dejar aquí afuera. Candy por favor despierta- le decía el joven, pero la pecosa estaba en otro mundo ya. El caballero abrió la puerta de la recamara de Candy y lentamente caminó hacia la cama de ella. Estaba muy bonito el cuarto y se sentía tan fresco. La cama se miraba muy cómoda y acolchonada, Clint estaba dormido en un cojín azul con decoraciones de flores amarillas. El coatí se miraba de lo más pacífico y profundamente dormido. Con cuidado, Terry colocó a Candy sobre la cama y le puso una sabana encima, era Diciembre y el tiempo aún estaba frío.

-Anthony…- susurraba la pecosa. El corazón de Terry comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar el nombre del difunto Andley. Aún de muerto, el joven era dueño del corazón de Candy, de esa manera él no sabía qué hacer de buena forma para hacer a Candy feliz. –Descansa, Candy- dijo al mirarla recostada en su cama, profundamente dormida. _Candy, _suspiró en sus pensamientos.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**_Estuve de viaje por un mes en México: razón de mi retazo. _**

**_Espero que les guste éste pequeñín de capítulo. ¡Saludos!_**


	13. Un Sueño Navideño

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

La mañana era joven y todos esperan con ansias el despertar de Candy, quien ya tenía unas cuantas horas dormida. Querían estar todos juntos esos últimos días de estancia en la mansión de los Andley, pero estaban muy preocupados por la pecosa, en especial Albert y Terry, los cuales estaban parados alejados del resto de los adolescentes y cerca de las escaleras. La casa no emitía ningún sonido, estaba más silenciosa que una sala de teatro. Annie estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a la habitación de su amiga y hermana y cuidar de ella. Últimamente estaba más deprimida de lo usual y eso le preocupaba a todos. La Tía Abuela Elroy no estaba en casa en esos momentos, eso era algo bueno ya que si estuviese allí comenzaría a hablar de como la pecosa solo quería estar en cama sin hacer nada.

-Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto más, tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga- anunció Annie soltando la mano de Archie. Patty soltó a Stear y se juntó a Annie, pues ella también quería saber como estaba su amiga. Los chicos no intentaron parar a las chicas pues esperaban que al regresar les tuvieran alguna noticia de la pecosa. Albert y Terry se sorprendieron al ver a las dos chiquillas caminando determinadamente hacia la habitación de Candy; no les preguntaron nada. La habitación de Candy no estaba tan al fondo del pasillo, lo que se le hizo bueno ya que querían llegar rápido al cuarto. -¿Candy?- dijo Annie al llamar a la puerta.

-¡Pasa, Annie!- se escuchó desde adentro y al entrar las chicas se encontraron con una gran sorpresa: Candy estaba sentada en el suelo con el cuatí, Clint, quien al igual que Candy se miraba radiante. Las ojeras se habían desvanecido, el cabello estaba más brillante que nunca, los ojos verdes se miraban llenos de vida y la piel de Candy yo no era pálida sino su hermoso tono blanco. Las mejillas estaban rosadas y los labios hidratados y brillantes, se miraba un gran cambio en Candy. –Creo que lo que necesitaba era un buen descanso- dijo en broma y sonriendo. -¡Hola, Patty!

-¡Oh, Candy!- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga. Una vez ya abrazada la dejaron que respirara y Annie abrazó a Clint. –Candy,- comenzó a decir Patty mientras miraba a Annie cargar y acariciar al cuatí. -¿estás mejor ya? ¿Ah que e debe éste cambio de armonía?- Candy le sonrió a su amiga y comenzó a narrar lo que sería uno de los sueños más hermosos, tristes, y felices de todos los sueños que jamás hubiese tenido.

-Tuve un sueño… un sueño donde estaba Anthony- las chicas, al escuchar el nombre del difunto Andley, pensaron que la pecosa volvería ponerse triste, pero estaban equivocadas pues la sonrisa nunca se borró del rostro de la rubia y ella prosiguió a contar su sueño… - estábamos parados en lo alto de la torre de la ciudad, y Anthony sujetaba mis manos y sus ojos azules me miraban con tanta ternura y amor que en el sueño comencé a llorar de alegría de poder verlo una vez más- Annie y Patty se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de la pecosa mientras ella andaba por la habitación emocionada al contar su hermoso sueño. – Jamás voy a olvidar lo que me dijo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Candy?- preguntaron al unísono las dos amigas.

-_Se feliz, pecosa, aunque ya no esté yo, pues muy dentro de tu corazón me mantienes vivo y siempre estoy contigo. Se feliz al lado de un hombre que en verdad te ame, al lado de toda tu familia. Feliz Navidad, Pecosa- _al escuchar las palabras saliendo de la boca de la pecosa, Annie y Patty se pusieron a llorar de la emoción y alegría. –Anthony vive en el corazón de todos aquellos que lo amamos, y hoy yo dejo de llorarlo para dejarlo descansar en paz.

Las amigas de la pecosa estaban atónitas al escuchar tales palabras tan ilógicas saliendo de la boca de Candy, pero no cuestionaron nada pues lo que más importaba en esos instantes era que su amiga por fin estaba sonriendo. Clint, quien estaba siendo abrazado por Annie, saltó de los brazos de la pelinegra para treparse por el vestido hasta los brazos de la pecosa quien estaba sonriendo con tal alegría que todas estaban siendo contagiadas con tal felicidad. Candy comenzó a darse de vueltas con el pequeño Clint en sus manos y al ver tal escena, Annie y Patty comenzaron a reír.

La risa de las chicas llegó hasta donde Archie, Stear, Terry y Albert esperaban noticias de Candy por parte de Annie y Patty. Al escuchar tal "espantosos gritos" los chicos corrieron hasta la habitación de la pecosa donde se llevaron la sorpresa del día: Clint tenía a Candy tirada en el piso, sus pequeñas patitas sobre su cabeza mientras que Annie y Patty estaban sobre de la rubia. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Archie tratando de contener una carcajada.

- ¡La Plancha!- exclamó Terry y las chicas al instante comenzaron a revolotear tratando de levantarse del suelo pues el malvado Inglés estaba apunto de aplastarlas a todas juntas. Mientras ellas se paraban, los chicos dejaban salir la risa que estaban conteniendo al verlas todas tiradas en el piso hacía unos instantes.

- No te atreverías- dijo Candy con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Los chicos dejaron de reír al instante y fijaron sus miradas en la rubia. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- al ver que no contestaban, Candy rio de ellos y las lágrimas de alegría no tardaron en salir y rodar por sus mejillas. Terry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y rio junto con la pecosa y después todos los siguieron y rieron juntos. A Terry le gustaba la expresión de Candy cuando reía y sin pensarlo dos veces y recordando las palabras de Albert, se acercó despacio a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Candy no protestó al abrazo, sino también abrazó al Inglés lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes en la habitación. Después de un rato las rosas cesaron y la calma estaba de vuelta el los adolescentes. Bajaron a la sala a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente que Dorothy había preparado mientras escuchaba las risas de ellos. Candy estaba sentada entre Albert y Terry los cuales no dejaban de mirar su sonriente rostro. Todos los demás estaban bebiendo su chocolate caliente alegres de la vida porque su amiga estaba ya mucho mejor. La gripe, al parecer había sido una falsa alarma y lo único que necesitaba era un poco de descanso.

- Solo tenemos dos días, tres si contamos hoy, para celebrar la navidad con todos nuestros seres queridos- dijo Annie con ojos brillantes de la emoción. –Chicas, tenemos que comenzar a comprar los regalos de navidad para…

- ¡Para los niños del hogar de Pony!- gritó Candy y levantándose de su lugar tomó las manos de Annie y Patty y salieron corriendo fuera de la casa. Los chicos se quedaron perplejos, todo había pasado tan rápido pero ellos también tenían que comprar algo para las chicas. – No hay que decirles que les compraremos algo para Navidad- decía Candy una vez fuera de la casa. – Déjenme a Albert y Terry a mi, ustedes háganse cargo de Stear y Archie, tortolitas- dijo sarcásticamente y riendo felizmente salieron a la ciudad de compras de regalos navideños.

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero se me perdió mi USB y cuando recuperé  
>parte de todo lo que había terminado, accidentalmente<br>¡eliminé todo de el nuevo USB! Pero ya terminé  
>este capítulo y espero les agrade. ^.^<strong>

_**Agradezco verdaderamente a todas esas personas que me leen.  
>En verdad me agrada mucho que lean esta historia y<br>les guste. ¡Un montón de gracias a toda/os  
>laos que me leen!**_


End file.
